Robyn
by RicePoison
Summary: Why is the Joker targeting new age pop groups, and who is this Rio girl that seems to always be there when it happens to save the pop groups? Wally soon discovers that there's more to Rio than meets the eye, especially when she's his best friend, Robin! Contains fem!Robin, BirdFlash and OC Villains
1. September

"Hey Ri." I turned around, my friend Barbara Gordon smiled back.

"Hi Babs." I sat staring out the window, disconnected. "What is it?" My blue eyes shifted, she was holding two tickets in her hands. "You... did you?!"

"Yep, scored two tickets to see Hawk Town in concert!" she smiled politely "I know what we're doing next Friday night!"

"I can't wait!" I tried to show enthusiasm, honestly I was still drained from last night. I smiled back.

"Something wrong, Ri? You seem totally disconnected today, and I KNOW for a fact Hawk Town is your favorite band. Especially now that we have BACKSTAGE PASSES!" she pulled two yellow tickets from her purse.

"WHAT?! Let me see those!" I reached, but I'm not exactly that tall. I tumbled onto the floor.

"Now Miss Mopeypants, you don't get the tickets until you at LEAST cheer up!" Babs looked at me, and upon seeing me nod, handed me my ticket and pass. "Next Friday night at 7 pm! See you there!" she closed her locker and ran down the hall.

I pulled out my hobo-bag, slinging it over my shoulder and closing my locker. I looked behind me, Bette Kane was showing a new student around. Artemis Crock? She wouldn't recognize me anyways. I brushed aside the bangs on my wig, straightening my skirt and walking out.

-Mansion-

"Alfred! I'm home!" I closed the door, dropping my bag on the mat. I immediately moved to my room, taking off my uniform. I dropped my wig on the bed, revealling my short black boy hair. I found the tape in the closet to bind my chest. I pulled on my uniform next. I am Robin, the 'Boy' Wonder!

"Mistress-" Alfred knocked on my door, which I opened to see him with a tray of cookies "Ah, Master Robin. You're wanted in the Batcave." he left the cookies.

I munched away, pulling on my utility belt and sticking my mask on. I ran downstairs to the Batcave, finding Batman and Flash standing infront of the computer. Kid Flash was farther back by the Batmobile, I quickly and quietly snuck behind him, then "Boo!"

"GAH!" Kid whipped around. "DUDE! Totally not cool!"

"Hey, get whelmed. What are they talking about?"

"Apparently some guy are trying to kill a major pop artist that is coming to town next Friday. No big."

"Someone's trying to kill Hawk Town?! BIG." Hiding girlyness achieved. I walked over to Batman and Flash "So, um... how are we going to prevent this. Tickets for Hawk's concert are sold out."

"That may be difficult... we need your team on the inside as they wouldn't expect you to protect Hawk.I'm not sure how we would do that without-" I pulled my tickets from Barbara infront of him "TICKETS?!"

"Uh, duh. What do they look like?" I tucked them back into my belt. "I'll be on the inside with Babs, and then if the guy attacks, I'll hold him off, and get the others in."

"Your plan is more complicated than you think Robin. If you're with Miss Gordon..." Bat-glare. Oh man. I forgot I'd be Ri, not Robin then. I nodded. "For now, you two can go to the Cave. Flash and I have to talk."

"Okay. C'mon KF." I pulled Kid towards the ZetaTubes.

"Recognized, Robin, B01. Kid Flash B03." the computer confirmed, ZAP, and gone. Feelin' the aster, maybe.

-The Cave-

I walked into the Cave first, seeing it was empty, pulling out my bo staff. Walking forward reluctantly, turning when I heard Kid Flash enter. We made our way to the kitchen/TV room, everyone was sitting infront of our flatscreen watching (what seemed to be) the Amazingles.

"Hey, Mind if I raid the fridge if you guys are so busy watching that superhero-rip off movie?" Wally rushed over to the fridge, grabbing anything he could get his hands on.

Artemis entered, holding something in her hands. I looked closer. "Hey, are those what I think they are?"

"If what you think they are is five tickets to Hawk Town, then you are correct!" she smiled, passing them out to the others, Kaldur declining upon seeing the last ticket and offering it to me.

"Well that's good, because your next mission is on Friday. To protect Zane 'Hawk' Oldyy from being killed." Black Canary walked in with Batman and Flash.

"Wait! What kind of person would kill Zane?" Artemis looked at the Bat, then to me, holding out a ticket.

"Kaldur, take the ticket. I'm going to be stuck at GA for a few hours Friday." covering my ass was never any easier. I left out the ZetaTubes as the mission briefing began.

-FRIDAY-

I bound my chest and put on a zip sweater-vest, utilty belt (mask stuffed in it) and uniform underneath. I pulled on my jeans, and a leather jacket. I pulled my wig of black, back-length hair on, brushing it slightly. I ran down to the front door, Barbara was already there.

"You ready to go?"

"You bet!" I pulled my pass and ticket from my pocket, holding it up with a smile.

-Gotham Stadium-

Babs and I found our front row seats in no time. I found Bette next to me when I took a look around. Artemis Crock, Wally West, Megan Morse, Conner Kent, and Kaldur Ahm were sitting beside her.

"Oh hey Ri, didn't expect you to be here."

"Bette, I wouldn't miss a Hawk Town concert for the world!" I looked to Wally, who was giving me an 'eyebrows' look. I was about to ask her who her new friends were when I heard something. I saw Conner move, he detected it too. I saw a dark figure approach behind Zane, just as he stepped up to the electric keyboard.

"Hello Gotham City!" Zane spoke into the microphone, a cheer from the fans encouraged him to continue. "I am so happy to play here tonight, as Gotham is my home town! Now, let's begin!"

He began his set, just as I noted a skinny figure with a smile approach behind him. Joker. Why was the Joker here? I saw him holding something. I sprang out of my seat, "Look out!" KLUNK. Conner had that one covered, he dragged the Joker off the stage. I looked, Commissioner Gordon. "Um Babs, your dad is here."

I saw Conner shake hands with the Commish, handing Joker over. Gordon left, just as Conner jumped off the stage, taking his seat again. I noted that throughout that little 'sideshow' that the music had not stopped. Zane began his next set, I looked around, then saw a familiar red and black jester pop out, grabbing Zane and pushing him to the ground. Harley Quinn.

Babs stared open mouthed "Isn't that... Ri, where'd you go?"

I had already run onto the stage, prying Harley off of Zane, tripping her to the edge of the stage. She yelled back at me "You brat! This one was a present for Mr. J! Who are you?!"

"Name's Rionna, and you can tell Mr. J, show's over." another kick, she was in Conner's clenches. "Exit, stage right!"

"Thank You." I heard behind me, I turned around, Zane! "What was your name again... Rionna?"

"Call me Rio. You're welcome."

"You know after the show's over I could let you come backstage."

"I have a pass." I held up the yellow ticket, smiling.

"See you after then." he walked back to the piano as I flipped off the stage to join Barbara, Bette and the others.

"Wow, that was amazing Ri! I didn't know you had those reflexes!" Babs smirked "What'd he say?"

"'See you after the show'. Luckily you scored backstage passes!"

"So your name is Rio?!" Wally looked at me "That is very suiting seeing you just whipped Harley Quinn's ass! Um... I'm Wally, by the way."

Was he flirting with me? I was so lucky Artemis elbowed him, "Shh... just enjoy the show and watch out for any others."

We sat there, continuing to listen to Zane's concert.

-Afterwards, Backstage-

I flashed my stage pass to get past the back-stage bouncers. Barbara followed me, we found Zane sitting in a director's chair enjoying a cappuccino. He spotted us, calling his manager over.

"Who are these two, and why are you playing 'show-and-tell' with me now?" the manager demanded. Seeming to be a tough guy.

"Barbara Gordon, police commissioner's daughter." Babs smiled, a little wave. "And this is Richard 'Rionna' Grayson."

"Rio here saved my life from that mad-jester that attacked on stage tonight! She's a real acrobat this one!" Zane was totally enthusiastic, he hugged me and Babs on the spot

"Grayson? Any connection to that acrobat family that performed with Haly's circus?"

"No connection, sorry sir." Hiding... hiding.. difficulty, hiding... change subject! "How long are you staying in Gotham?"

"Just the night, our next tour location is Central City, then Metropolis, then Star City." That was the first answer, after that we talked for an hour. After that, his manager told us to go home.

-Gotham City, Streets-

"That was amazing Babs! Thanks for the ticket!" I smiled as we exited the stadium. Looking at the moonlight, then a figure that appeared to screech to a stop next to us. Wally.

"Hey babes, do you need someone to run you home?" he smiled 'eyebrowing' me.

"It was Wally, right?" Barbara looked at him "You saw Ri take out Harley Quinn, and I am trained in some martial arts. I think we can walk ourselves home."

"Besides, what are you still doing here? The concert ended and hour ago." I looked at him.

"I was making sure that no other super-villian came and jumped you guys! Can't I be suspicious and curious about your safety?"

"You can do the Safety Dance, Mr. West, my Dad is here to drive Ri and I home." Babs popped the cop car door open, I crawled in after her. Closing the door. Last thing I saw was Wally zoom away.

-Wayne Mansion-

Mr. Gordon dropped me off. "G'night Miss Grayson." he drove off,

I started up the path, then listened, turning around. Kid Flash ran up the driveway. I looked over, he didn't notice me. I threw my jacket, sweater, jeans, and wig into my hobo-bag. I was so glad I bound my chest earlier, I pasted my mask onto my face, throwing my bag up to my room balcony (I have great aim, and strong arms. It stuck the landing) "KF!"

"Rob!" he stopped, screeching on the pavement. He turned around, then running over to me. "You totally missed the most awesome thing ever!"

"Saw it on the news already. Why do you think Joker and Harley want Hawk Town dead?"

"No, there was a girl there with amazing reflexes! She took out Harley Quinn. I think her name was Rionna." I shuddered at the sound of my middle name.

"What kind of person names their child, daughter, Rionna?"

"I think it was her middle name, I heard them talking afterwards. Hawk, Rionna and another girl. She was insisting on being called Rio."

I looked at him "So this GIRL, singlehandedly took out Harley Quinn, and none of you helped?"

"Superboy helped, somewhat... he just dragged Harley and Joker to the door, to Commissioner Gordon. Anyhow, get the message from Bats? He wanted us at the Cave."

"BatCave or Mount Justice Cave?"

"THE CAVE, Rob. I know you have a ZetaTube in the BatCave." he smirked.

I gave in finally. "Let's go."

-Mount Justice, The Cave-

Kid Flash and I were the last to get to the mission briefing. I ran in behind Aqualad, KF stood in between Miss M and Artemis.

"What took you two so long?" Artemis looked at me.

"Guess." I pointed at Kid Flash

"Can I please continue?" Batman silenced us. Then showing the security footage from the concert again, "Can none of you tell me why you weren't paying closer attention when the Joker came on stage? Only this girl here, and Superboy detected sound, and only that girl and Superboy reacted when Joker moved. Tell me why."

"They're not that observant?" I looked at Batman, who narrowed his eyes. "What? As soon as you see a figure in the shadows, followed by shoe-stepping sounds out of beat to music, is when you have to really pay attention!"

"Continuing." Batman played the rest of the footage. "How come none of you helped that girl when she attacked Harley Quinn, removing her from Mr. Oldyy?"

"She seemed to have it under control. Can we get her on the Team?" Kid Flash looked at Batman.

"Wrong. If there is a civilian in danger, you help them." Batman narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash. "I'm going to leave you with Black Canary now for your training session." he left out the ZetaTubes, I don't think he knew that girl was me.

"Robin, Kid Flash. You're up." Black Canary looked at us. The floor lit up bright blue.

I watched Kid run around me, I flipped when he ran at me, avoiding a strike. I watched him zoom by, a flash of yellow and red - I tripped him then, holding him down. Kid Flash - FAIL, lit up next to him. He got up, putting up his fists, I blocked his shots. I saw him turn to kick, trying to land the kick on my stomach to knock me over. That's not where it hit, if I was actually a guy, I would've fallen then. I leapt forwards, knocking him to the ground. Kid Flash - FAIL.

"Dude! I'm sorry about that! How come you're not affected?!" Kid Flash stopped talking when I 'held my manly nuts in pain' and slumped over. "Are you alright Robin?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine." I got up, acting a limp.

"You two hit the showers. M'gann, Artemis. You're next."

-Showers-

I stood at the doorway of the showers. "I didn't break a sweat, I don't need to shower."

"Not even when I kicked you in the nuts?! Dude! How can you not feel that?"

"Practice." I threw him a towel "So, um... what do you think of Rio?"

"She's really cute, I can't believe with reflexes like that she isn't on the team!" he stretched the towel around his shoulders."Too bad Bats won't allow it."

I gave him a friendly hug. "C'mon, you'll see her again. I think she goes to Gotham Academy with Artemis."

"You sure?"

"C'mon, I wouldn't lead you on, would I?"

Silence from Kid Mouth. Woah, what did I... oh right... THAT...

"I'm not leading you on! Seriously." I started for the door."I'm heading back to the BatCave. See you later."

-Gotham Academy, Next Day-

Leaving my chest bound all day yesterday was a bad idea, being B-cup didn't help either. It hurt more than being whacked in the lady nuts. I had tape residue and rash all over, I'm glad my academy uniform covered it.

"You look tired, did you stay up later than when we dropped you off?" Babs was beside me, stuffing her locker. She looked around "Hey isn't that the guy from last night annoying Artemis?"

"I SAID, BUZZ OFF!" Artemis pushed Wally away, who turned and spotted me.

"Rio! I was looking for you!" he smiled, just as the dismissal bell rang. "It's after school now, so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out!"

"Wally." I acknowledged the fact he took my word as not leading him on. "I'd be absolutely fine to hang out."

He picked me up. ZOOM. Where were we now... oh, Central City... Lovely. He put me back on my feet, smiling.

"Oh look, speedster child has a girlfriend." someone picked me up. I squeaked, flipping backwards, landing a kick on the captor's face. I leapt over to Wally, getting a good look at this one.

"Ivo... and another Robot?!" Wally looked at him, holding me back protectively.

The robot swung him out of the way, grabbing my wig-erm-hair. I heard the makeup glue start to go. Great... this was going to be fun... Riiiiiip. The robot tore my wig off, I knew I had messy Robin-like hair underneath. I kicked the wig out of it's hands, landing it on Ivo's face, blocking his vision.

Wally was just getting up, then spotting the wig on Ivo. "How... what?" he looked at me "Rio? Your hair is on Ivo!"

"Noted already! Can you whirlwind these two?" I pulled out my customized bird-a-rangs. I made them into hearts for when I was in trouble and did not want to be pinned as Robin.

"Got it!" Wally ran around Ivo and the robot, creating a dizzy-wind. I threw my bird-a-rangs at the robot, knocking it out. Ivo suffered from a bit of O2 loss.

I ran over to the robot, dismantling it.

"So, um, Rio..." Wally sat down next to me. "Why the wig?"

"I don't want anyone to mistake me for a boy." I hate lying, only when necessary I guess. Batman told me not to reveal my secret identity to anyone, but that was Robin. I leaned against him "It's been short since a cooking-class incident where it caught fire."

"Oh." I heard him "I'm glad you're alright though!" he hugged me, not in the friendly way I was used to, more as a welcoming hug. I hugged back, he then picked me up. "Want to go for pizza?"

"You're Kid Flash, aren't you?" I knew already, I just wanted to see what he did under that proposition.

"Um, no, I'm just really fast." ZOOM. In front of the pizza place now. "See, just really fast!"

"Uh huh." I pulled another wig from my backpack (always travel with a spare!) and put it on. We entered the pizza place, it was then I noticed Kaldur, Megan and Conner at a table. I didn't see Artemis, she was probably still at home or on the way home.

"Hey guys! Guess who I brought!" Wally smiled as he dragged me to the table. I looked at my 'teammates' awkwardly as Wally introduced my "This is Rio, from the concert last night?"

"Nice to meet you, is your name really Rio?" Megan looked at me

"Rionna. I prefer to be called Rio, or Ri." AWKWARD! Where was someone to get me out of here?!

Megan looked at me, did she hear that? 'Was she listening to my thoughts now?' I saw her nod. 'Rhetorical question'. She raised an eyebrow. 'Would you please not listen to my thoughts?' I saw her sit back a bit. 'Thank you'

"Ri, we saw your amazing reflexes in taking down Harley Quinn at Hawk Town's concert. I asked Wally to bring you here so we could talk to you." Kaldur spoke calmly. I always respected him for that.

We heard the door open "Hey guys, I'm here..." Artemis walked in, her uniform matched mine. Obviously she used the closest ZetaTube by GA to Central City. "Ri? What's she doing here?"

"I brought her here." Wally looked at her.

I sat quietly beside Megan and Wally. awkward. 'Yes, Megan, I know you're still listening.'

"I'm not listening." Megan insisted to me, out loud. "Whoops"

"Aha! Caught you!" I pointed at her, jumping up "Quit reading my mind!" the very long silence that followed was aggravating. I cut the silence "I'm no Nancy-Drew, but I'm going to take a stab in the dark. Wally, your inhuman speeds that you used to get us here do not mean 'you are just really fast', you must be Kid Flash."

Wally kept his mouth shut, a few seconds later "Eh, heh heh..."

"Where's your Boy Wonder? Robin?" It was fun to see the look on their faces. I got up to leave. "If your question was to join you, I'm whelmed. I rather work alone. No hard feelings, right?" Did I say whelmed? Wally raised an eyebrow. I grabbed my bag and left.

-Wayne Mansion-

"Ah, Mistress Richard. Master Bruce and I were wondering where you had gone." Alfred greeted me at the door.

"They asked me to join them." I mumbled, Bruce looked at me.

"Suit up, meet me in the BatCave in 20." He left the room as I went upstairs to mine.

I walked into my room, pulling off my wig, quickly binding my chest, pulling on my Robin uniform. Mask and utility belt, ready to go. I unlocked my door, walking into... Kid Flash. "KF! How did you get up here?!" I closed my room door quickly.

"By getting lost first, are we going to the BatCave or what?" he grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hall "Let's go!"

"KF." he stopped, I looked at him. "It's this way." he then picked me up, I realized that I shouldn't of rushed so much with binding my chest. There was a small 'rip' sound, then... pop.


	2. Pop

**A little bit of Q&A before we begin today, the question shown here was from one of our lovely reviewers!**

**Q: How come Wally knows where her room is and the batcave, and not know her?**

**A: [1] Flash brought Kid Flash to the batcave first of all because KF wouldn't stop badgering Flash with "I wanna see the inside of the batcave! I bet it's really awesome!" (of course in chapter one, he gets really bored after a while and then decides to just stand by the batmobile in hopes of going home soon. [2] Kid Flash and Flash had zeta'd to the batcave prior to KF's run in with Rio/Robin at the end of chapter one. Kid Flash saw Alfred come downstairs and asked where Robin is. "Master Robin is in his room getting ready." KF ran past Alfred, of course getting lost in the mansion above. Bought Robin a few extra seconds to get dressed, but unluckily, KF thought the only door that was locked was probably Robin's, so he waited outside the door.**

**Questions answered now? Good! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Young Justice. If I did, it would probably end up like this story... **

* * *

I felt the ties go on my bindings (I really shouldn't of rushed that) when KF picked me up. One small 'rip' noise and my chest bounced out, (still under my uniform) but it bounced out!

Kid Flash turned red, I threw open the door to my room and shoved him in. I locked the door behind us. "R-Rob? You're a girl?!"

"Keep your voice down. Do you want Batman to hear?!" I swung my glove over his mouth, I removed it when he shook his head. I removed my top, retying the bindings, tighter than before with double knots. I looked at Kid Flash, who just sat there as I pulled my top back on, face still red. "Now, that was not the way I wanted you to find out. KEEP YOUR YAP SHUT."

Kid nodded silently. I grabbed his hand and we headed down to the Batcave.

-Batcave-

"This girl, again was spotted with your team. She defeated Ivo and his Robot with the help of you, Kid Flash." Suspense when Batman paused. "Do not put civilians in danger."

"Bats and I have been talking. Apparently you invited this girl to the team and she declined." Flash was standing next to Batman "Bats and I have talked, and thought it would be best for you to know that she is already on your team."

"What? No she's not. We've just got Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis and I." Kid Flash looked from Flash to Batman.

"This information doesn't leave this room. I'm going to trust you and Flash with some very confidential information." Batman looked at me. "Robin. Come here."

I had a butterfly feeling about this one. I took my place beside my mentor. "What are we doing?"

"Richard 'Rionna' Grayson is the girl that has been appearing and taking down various villains before you even get a chance. She's impulsive, disconnected and in a way, unique." Batman opened up his computer screen, showing a picture of me in my Gotham Academy uniform, with the wig. He stopped and turned around "She can be compared to one member of your team. In fact, she is that one member of your team."

"Miss Martian?" Kid Flash spat out, he knew that was wrong. He was just trying to cover our asses.

"Robin, Boy Wonder, R-O-B-I-N," Flash looked at both of us "Is actually Robyn, Girl Wonder, R-O-B-Y-N."

"Which brings me to a mission for you, Kid Flash and Robyn." Batman nodded over to the side. I grabbed a long black wig from the table, applying the same glue as for my mask and pulling it on. "I need both of you in stealth mode, Robyn, you can tap your 'R'."

I tapped the R insignia on my uniform, my whole uniform reversed colours. Purple instead of red, pink instead of yellow. I didn't like the purple skirt that came out of my utility belt, but it seemed to suit. "Woah, when did you-"

"While you were at school I put some more uniforms into your suit." he looked at Kid Flash "Pick up a wig and whatever else is on the table. You'll need your new stealth mode too."

I watched KF pick up the long, curly red wig, fixing it to his head in the same fashion I did mine. "Look! I'm Hercules!" He picked up the next item, turning red "Wha..."

"Falsies? You're giving him FALSIES?! Why?" I looked at Batman, who turned red as a tomato. Maybe this was Flash's idea and not his.

"Um, if anyone saw Kid Flash with you, they'd be suspicious?" Flash looked at me and KF "You're going to have to help him with those. Bats and I can't help you with that."

"Your mission, for Robyn and..." Batman paused looking at Kid and I, "What's his name going to be?"

"Cute Flash." I made up on the spot.

"Robyn and Cute Flash... um... your mission..." Batman held up two tickets "As you know, Hawk Town is playing in Central City tonight. It will be your job as Rionna and..."

"Willow." Kid Flash was catching on.

"Rionna and Willow are going to Hawk Town's concert tonight. Apparently, there is going to be another singer there, Drowning with Whales." Flash continued, looking at Batman

"There is another warning that someone wants to kill them. You will wear civilian clothes over top your uniforms. If anyone attacks, do what Rionna did last time. Take stage and get them OUT, keep Zane and Whales safe." Batman finished. I took the tickets, sticking them in my utility belt. "Robyn should have some clothes you can borrow, Wally."

"Willow." I corrected. Batman and Flash left via ZetaTube at that moment. I took Kid back upstairs to my room.

-Wayne Mansion, My Room-

I searched through my drawers as KF sat on my bed, trying to figure out how to put the falsies on.

"Do I glue them? How do they stay? What if I sweat?" question after question, kinda annoying. I threw one of my bras at him. He picked it up, turning red. "Duuuude!" sounding very annoyed, or worried.

"Hey, you asked." I searched my drawer, pulling out random outfits and scattering them on the floor. "Do you need help putting them on? Is your costume one part or two?"

"Its one. No, I'm not taking it off."

"Just the top then?" I asked, he peeled his costume down to his waist. I clasped the bra onto him (very snug...), popping a falsie into each cup. I noted they were C falsies... really Bats, bigger than me? "There. Pull your costume up."

He pulled his costume up, tapping the lightning bolt. Yellow turned pink, red turned blue. He looked at me briefly, before a blue skirt popped out from his waist. "REALLY? A SKIRT?!"

"Well, let's see... that turned blue, so you can wear my red sweater..." I tossed him one of my hoodies. "and these boots..." I threw over my heeled boots. I pulled on the same clothes as I wore for the concert last night. Green hoodie-vest, boots, jeans, leather jacket. I peeled off my mask, sticking it in my utility belt.

"Ah, Rionna. I was wondering where you were under that mask." Wally was pulling on the hoodie, it was a bit snug. He was a bit tipsy in the boots. He pulled off his 'mask' -I guess facial covering- and pushed his goggles on top of the wig.

"Willow, don't you look charming tonight!" I smiled "I have something for you." I leaned over, giving him a peck on the tip of his nose. Upon seeing him turn red, I pulled him off the bed and out the door.

"Mistress Rionna, who is your friend?" Alfred was in the hall when we exited my room.

"Oh, this is Willow. She's from my school."

"Just transferred to Gotham Academy." I had given him a voice changer, saving me from explaining. "Willow West." 'she' stuck out 'her' hand

"Mistress Willow, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Alfred." he shook her hand, then walked in the opposite direction. We used the closet ZetaTube to get to Central City after Alfred was out of sight.

-Central City Auditorium, 45 minutes into concert-

"See anything, Willow?"

"Other than Zane, nothing, Rionna." he looked to his other side, then to me. "The only thing I see is A-R-T-E-M-I-S next to me!"

"D-R-A-G." I looked over "psst! Artemis!"

"Ri? What are you doing here?"

"About to ask you the same thing."

DING DING. Intermission bell, now we could talk more freely.

"After Harley and Joker attacked in Gotham, I thought I'd get the next few tour tickets and follow Hawk. Y'know, just in case anyone else attacked him." She looked at 'Willow' "Who's this?"

"Just transferred to Gotham Academy, I had an extra ticket for tonight, so I gave it to Rionna." Glad I gave him the voice-changer earlier. Totally masks the masculinity of his voice, making it softer and shyer. "I'm Willow."

"Artemis. Nice to meet you." she looked 'Willow' over, then speaking again "I'm in Ri's gym class, both of us are the same for reflexes."

"Nuh, uh. I'm quicker than you Artemis."

"GUYS!" I heard Willow squeak. We both turned and gasped. Poison Ivy, Joker and Harley Quinn (how did Joker and Harley get out so quick?!) Were approaching Zane and the guy from Drowning with Whales.

A split second later, we looked for where Willow had gone.

Cute Flash ran up to the stage a blur of pink and blue, taking out Poison Ivy first. POW.

"Would you care to take Joker, or Harley?" I smiled politely at Artemis, who ran up and started to fight with Joker. I pasted my mask on my face, containing my clothes in a ring that Flash gave me. Robyn ran up to the stage and took out Harley Quinn.

"Yo, Ri, I think Artemis requires a ha-" THUNK. Joker fell to the ground. "Never mind!"

Police dragged the bad guys out. I looked at Artemis. "You alright?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cute Flash!" Willow smiled "and that's Robyn with a 'Y'."

I saw Red Tornado enter the concert hall, telling people to go home as the police closed off the area. "Ah, Artemis. Glad you got the situation under control. I would encourage you and your two friends to return to Mount Justice. I have a ZetaPlatform outside."

"You're part of the teen league?!" Cute Flash looked at Artemis, then smirking.

"Um, so, where are you two from?"

"Canada." Willow replied quickly, pulling the sweater and boots back on, "Hey, can we go to your 'Mount Justice'? i've always been dying to see what it looks like inside!" We all followed Red Tornado outside to a PORTABLE ZetaPlatform.

"Recognized, Artemis, B-07. Cute Flash, A-02, Robyn, A-01." so glad Batman programmed those into this ZetaPlat. "Red Tornado, 16"

-The Cave-

"Wow! This cave is so HUGE!" Willow zoomed around the Cave, as if she never had been there before. She came back with a bag of Freeze Dried Chicken Whizzies "I can't get these at home!"

"Um yeah... I looked at Artemis, "Hide your blue, white, orange and red Mountain Dew as well."

"Batman, 02. Flash, 04." I turned when the ZetaTube and computer confirmed two more entrants into the cave.

Flash stopped in his tracks, examining Willow. "Wow, you are?"

"Willow West! Fastest speedster in Canada!" Willow smilled, so he was rolling with the 'Canada' thing, I might as well too. "You're the Flash, am I right? I just know you're too fast to be Captain Canuck!"

"Willow, shut up." I pushed her aside. "Robyn, pleased to make acquaintance with you. Please, excuse Willow, she's been bouncing off the walls since she discovered there are sweets here that the do not carry at home."

"Robyn? Where are you from?" Batman looked at me

I could only think 'what city is like Gotham in Canada?' I quickly narrowed it down between Vancouver and Toronto. "Toronto, I originally lived in Vancouver, but my parents were killed in an altercation, and I was readopted into a home in Toronto."

"How bout you Willow?" Flash looked at his 'niece'

Willow quickly spat out the fastest thing he could say, the hardest to pronounce too. "Saskatchewan." she totally nailed the pronounciation.

"Gesundheit." Artemis smirked "I also heard that your last name was 'West'. Do you know a Wally West?"

"That's like asking if I know 'so-and-so' in Saskatoon." Willow was still rolling with the Canada, and stereotypes included! So he was listening in his international geography classes... "But I *might* be related distantly to this Wally West you speak of."

"You're from Saskatoon, Saskatchewan." Flash looked at him "That's a mouthful to pronounce."

"We're actually here on a mission from the Justice League of Canada. It's kinda like the Justice League of America, only Canadian." Well, I knew the JLC existed, so I should roll with the story. "Willow, we should BetaTube home for the night, right?"

"Actually, I wonder what your mission is. You two can come with me to the Batcave." Batman gave us a look, then gesturing to the ZetaTubes.

"Recognized, Batman 02. Flash, 04. Robyn A-01, Cute Flash A-02." I heard the computer confirm us. We were out.

-Batcave-

"Ugh... I wasn't sure how long I could've held that charade up!" Willow took off her voice changer, Wally's voice took over. "Justice League of Canada?! Are you CRAZY?!"

"Yes I am." I left the room.


	3. Crazy

I sat on my balcony, looking down out at the city. It was winter now, I was just glad that Alfred had bought me some fleece pjs, fuzzy black ones. I looked down, Batman was leaving in the bat-mobile with Flash, but where was Kid Flash?

"Hey."

"GAH!" I jumped a bit, a mini-heart attack. I turned around, Wally was in my room "DUDE! Don't you knock?!"

"Um, not when my breathing is restricted and I feel like I have two snails on my chest. Could you please take it off?" Wally looked at me motioning to his chest. Sure, he was in his civvies, but I forgot about the falsies.

"Oopsie. Hang on there." he took off his shirt, I removed 'his bra' and the falsies, dropping them on the floor. "Better?"

"Fine now, thanks." Wally breathed. "So um... You're a girl..."

"So?" I closed my balcony sliding window.

"It just, makes everything we've done seem a bit awkward." he rubbed his arm, eyes cast aside. "Are we going to tell the rest of the team?"

"No."

"Can you give me more more than one word answers?" his communicator beeped briefly, he looked at me.

"Fine, I'll get on the sunglasses!" I took the glasses off the fireplace mantle, slipping them onto my face. Luckily I took off my wig earlier, Wally flipped open the communicator so abruptly it flipped out of his hand. I caught it quickly before the video com opened.

Robin? But I called Kid Flash... Kaldur appeared on the tiny screen. Anyhow, I guess I can tell you too.

"What is it Kaldur?" I forgot briefly to disguise my girly-voice. I cleared my throat, deepening my voice "What information do you have?"

I need you both to come to the cave. We have an undercover mission. Civvies required. the com link powered down.

Wally looked at me "Do you have boy civvies even?"

He winced when I punched him in the shoulder. "Duh." I pulled off my top, not thinking, and rummaging through the closet. I grabbed my elastic bandage bindings and a bra, then turning around. Wally had his hands over his eyes.

"Can't see, don't worry."

"Sorry, Wally. There's usually no one here when I change." I started binding up, pulling tighter than usual. I put on the bra next. Dark-wash jeans, green t-shirt and black jacket. My utility belt was under my shirt this time. "It's safe to uncover your eyes now."

"Okay, do you want me to call you Robin or Robyn while we're out?" Wally smirked a bit, uncovering his eyes.

"Whatever you'd like." I saw him smirk wider, before running after me back to the batcave to Zeta to the Cave.

-Mount Justice-

"Robin, B-01. Kid Flash B-03." the computer confirmed, we walked in, not finding the team in the main room. We walked to the kitchen, everyone was mulling over Megan, burning another tray of cookies.

"Hey, we're here. What's up?" Waly took a cookie off the tray and ate it. I'm not sure whether it was safe to try one or not, or how Wally could stand burned cookies.

I looked over the group, then to the TV. Captain Marvel was munching on KF's snacks again and watching children's programming. I looked back at everyone "What's the mission?"

"Mission, protect Hawk Town's tour bus." I turned around to the voice to meet... myself. Wally raised an eyebrow seeing the other girl identical to Rionna, even wearing a green sweater-vest dress, sunglasses, black jacket, black leggings and brown boots. Heck my stuff, and the stains to boot-how did she get them?

"Hey Rionna, did you think about joining us?" Megan smiled

I pulled 'Rionna' over to the doorway. "Seriously?"

"Hey Rio!" the cheery voice hit me then. Barbara. I widened my eyes, looking at her. "I sorta caught Bruce taking off his cowl and I made the connection."

"Is that my stuff?! H-how?"

"Alfred helped me. Blue contacts, black wig to boot. Batman offered something I couldn't refuse if I did this, so what the heck." Babs smiled "Saving your ass from explaining since 1997 dude, your welcome. Also, don't worry, you'll get your stuff back afterwards."

I didn't bother asking what Bats had offered, I'd probably hear it from him later or figure it out. "Rionna then, right?"

"Rionna. You like being called Ri, so I'll take Rionna." Babs looked back at the group. "Are we going to explain any questions? I could be your sister or cousin or something...?"

"If anyone asks, you're my cousin then." I pulled her back to the group. "Rionna, Wally and I shall take downtown Star City then?"

Kaldur nodded "Exactly what we were thinking."

Wally pulled both of us to the ZetaTubes again. "Kid Flash, B-03. Robin, B-01. Rionna A-01."

-Star City, Downtown-

Wally was unusually silent. He looked at the city briefly through his goggles, then hung them around his neck.

'Rionna' looked over at him briefly and then to me "Richard, is this the first time Wally has been this quiet?"

I elbowed him hard in the side. Wally pushed me back, I knocked into 'Rionna'. Our sunglasses toppled off our face, her's smashed on the concrete. "Dude! Not cool, those were 50 bucks!" I scowled at him.

"How do you know the price of my sunglasses, Richard?"

"Rionna and Rio, stop it, both of you." Wally leaned against a wall of the building we were on top of. He pulled a pair of Lacoste sunglasses from his pocket and handed them to 'Rionna'

"He knows?!" 'Rionna' exclaimed, then looking at the sunglasses, putting them on and smilling.

"Yes he does, Babs." I took off my own sunglasses, dramatic... Wally looked back at both of us. "Wally, you have previously met my friend Barbara Gordon. Babs, you have also met my friend Wally West."

"Why the heck are you dressed like Rio? Why are you here?" Wally attempted a bat-glare. It was quite hilarious to look at. He looked at me "Did you know about this?"

"I didn't know until I saw her in the Cave." I defended myself.

"Hey, I have a deal with Bats, I even have a new handle now! Batgirl!" she smiled, until she saw me try to hide my laughter. "Richard 'Rionna' Grayson, could you please not snicker at me?"

"Sorry, but to hear myself say that, woah... Did Alfred give you a voice changer too?" I looked at Barbara who giggled. "You look and sound like me, it's a bit scary."

"Rio."

"Yes?" Babs and I both answered, looking at Wally.

"Boy Wonder, not you Barbara."

"What is it?" I grabbed his goggles from his head "Is that who I think it is?!"

"If who you are thinking of is Harley Quinn, Rio, then you're right." Babs was suddenly beside both of us "What's she doing walking around in broad daylight, in that costume?"

{Is everyone connected by psychic link?} We heard Megan's voice in our heads.

Barbara nodded {We're all connected Megan, thanks. We've got a lock on Harley Quinn, downtown Star City.}

We saw her enter a building, Wally looked at it confusion {She's gone into the Star City... Bingo Hall?}

{Follow her, see if anything occurs. If it does, at least you're there.} Kaldur's reasoning came clearly through the link.

"I thought that hall was abandoned ages ago!" Barbara looked at us, then back to the hall.

"Well then, 'Rionna', we'd better find out what Harley's doing in there then!" I pulled her to the fire escape, and gracefully flipping down to the streets below. Wally was following us with... less grace.

-Star City Bingo (Abandoned, Supposedly)-

"Isn't this awesome Mr. J? Our own abandoned hideout! No annoying kids to disturb you and me puddin'!" Harley was helping the Joker with something when we sneaked in, hiding behind some boxes.

"Yes, perfect, now leave me alone." Joker was hard at work, waving Harley away from him. "What I can't understand is this new girl with the Justice Brats, Rionna. Who is she and why is she ruining our plan?"

I looked to my right, Barbara was gone. Uh oh. I elbowed Wally and we peered over the box.

"What I wonder is your plan, why are you trying to kill or kidnap new age pop artists." 'Rionna' looked around the bingo hall, I bit my lip, watching her stand beside Joker. "Nice hideout anyways, straight in plain sight."

"Harley! How'd she get in here? Take care of her!" Joker whipped around.

"Hey don't worry, I come in peace." 'Rionna' looked at the pair of villains. "Now, really, what are you planning?"

"What is she planning?!" I looked at Wally, who just shrugged "She's going to blow our cover, I'd never do that!"

"I would just suggest watching her to see what she does." Wally whispered back. {Kaldur, what is your position?}

{Found the tour bus, but no one is here, not even Mr. Oldyy.} Kaldur replied over the link {We're on the east side of town by the mall.}

{Get on that bus, I've got an idea.} 'Rionna' tapped the link. I was starting to squirm, it was making me nervous to watch her 'take care' of the Joker and Harley. "Joker, right? What is your plan with Hawk Town?"

"First we kidnap him, then we use this machine here to extract his voice!" Harley smiled showing 'Rionna' an operating table with a laser-cannon like device pointed at it. "Then we will use his voice to hypnotize an army of teen girls, and we'll finally get Batman! Right Mr. J?"

Joker face-palmed, shaking his head. "Harley, I told you NOT TO TELL MY PLANS TO THE ENEMY!"

"How am I the enemy?" 'Rionna' looked at the man "If I was the enemy, I wouldn't be telling you that Hawk Town is playing at the mall right now. If you maybe get on his tour bus, you could capture him by surprise." She smiled, I saw where this was going finally {Positions ready?}

I ducked down with Wally as the Joker and Harley Quinn passed by, leaving. {Rionna?}

{Still here, Robin.} 'Rionna' looked over the box, to where Wally and I were hiding. "How'd I do?"

"You must've been planning that a while!" Wally stood up, then seeing Harley Quinn come back in. She didn't notice them, just walking to the table in the far corner of the room. "Shit."

Harley turned around "You two?" She glared at 'Rionna', "This is a trap, isn't it?! Too bad Mr. J left already, I would warn him!"

"Nice going KF, should've kept your mouth shut." I pulled off my jacket, taking a fighting stance. "Come at me... uh, bro!"

Harley pulled out a giant mallet, I really wasn't expecting that. Where did she keep it? Enough questions!

I jumped over her swing, then realizing how loose my shirt was when I flipped over her. It flew up to my armpits, then back down when I landed. It shouldn't of been that loose, unless... I pulled the fabric, there was a five inch slash up the side of it. "Wha? How, when did-"

"Ri! Look out!" 'Rionna' pushed me onto the floor. My shirt ripped, falling down around me. I saw the mallet fly over our heads, just barely missing us.

I stood up, putting my fists up again.

"How'd you get hurt? You've got lightning reflexes!" Harley pointed at my bindings, luckily she didn't know what they were.

WHUMP. That was easy, 'Rionna' had already tripped Harley and tied her up while Harley was distracted. She smiled "There, that's payback for tying up my dad!"

I stood quietly as Wally came over, helping me put my jacket on. "I don't think there's any time to get out of these civvies and then to the tour bus, is there?" He was tucking in my binding material that had already come loose.

'Rionna' pulled off her (my) sleeveless sweater dress, passing it to me. I looked at her standing there in her sports bra, pulling my jacket on top of it. I slid the sweater over my head. {Kaldur, what is your situation.}

{Joker has been defeated. You?}

{Rionna took out Harley Quinn.} Wally interjected he looked back at 'Rionna' (Babs) and I "You need to both change, don't you?"

{Meet you back at the Cave in an hour. I'm going to do some more detective work.} I made a time allowance, looking at Wally and Babs.

{Alright. Clear.} Kaldur responded {See you in an hour}

"Mission right now for us. Find nearest ZetaTube, return to Batcave, go to Rio's room, change."


	4. Fun!

**Thank you all for reading, here is our first 'fun chapter' that isn't serious at all. Seriously, its unserious. I recently got Just Dance 4 for the Wii, and while I was playing I thought "Hey, what if 'Rionna' (Babs) challenged Rio (Robin) to this game?" and thus, this chapter was born. Enjoy? Maybe? R&R please :)**

* * *

-Wayne Mansion, Rio's Room-

I pulled out my uniform, more bindings and a compression tank.

Wally came out of our bathroom in his Kid Flash costume. "What about Barbara, I mean, 'Rionna'? Doesn't she get a cool costume too?"

"I'm not part of the team, it's a bit pointless. Also, Rio is already Robin. I'm going to 'not join you guys' as Rionna, but later I may join as Batgirl!" Barbara smiled taking off the Lacoste glasses she got from Wally and handing them back to him. "Hey, can we bring your Kinect to the Cave?"

"What? No, Babs." I looked at her as she pulled something from her bag, seeing it was a dance simulator game - I frowned further.

"Aw, c'mon. Girls versus Boys! The boys would have an upper hand with you helping them!" Babs tried to give me her best 'puppy dog eyes'. She then offered another option. "If you play, I'll spar with you."

"Why?"

"I get it." Kid Flash looked at us "It firms the position that you are not Rionna, but Robin. It tricks the team into thinking you are two different people!"

"Argh, okay then." I pulled on the compression tank and the rest of my costume, throwing my sleeveless sweater dress back to Babs.

"Another thing, thanks for the voice changer and wig. Totally makes this thing believable!" she smiled as she pulled the dress on.

Kid Flash just nodded looking at me "Rio, you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy, it's alright. Let's go."

-The Cave-

"Robin, B-01. Kid Flash, B-03. Rionna A-01." so glad that Batman finally fixed the name, having Rob walk in twice was getting annoying

"RIONNA!" M'gann flew forwards, giving 'Rionna' a hug "Did you bring it?"

"You bet I did, M'gann!" 'Rionna' pulled the Kinect and software from her backpack. "We also have boys versus girls if I do one thing first."

"What would that be, Rionna?" Kaldur walked in the room, watching 'Rionna' as she turned around, heading to the center of the room.

"Sparring with my dear cuz." 'Rionna' smiled. She was using the back-up plan this early? Not asterous. She motioned towards me "Robin said he would play if we sparred first."

Great, last time I 'sparred' with her was in gym class. Our moves were almost identical, and reflexes alike. I looked over, Artemis and Superboy had taken place beside Kid Flash. I looked up at 'Rionna'. It was still unnerving looking at 'myself'.

"Robin, are we still on? Get over here." 'Rionna' looked at me, I walked onto the floor. It lit up light teal as I met at the centre of the room with 'Rionna'. She put her fists up defensively, then ran at me, flipping over my head.

I did not expect her to kick my rear prior to landing. I accidentally let a girly "Eeep!" escape my lips. I got up, reading the sign on the floor FAIL. I twisted around, just as she came back to attack, I flipped up and knocked her off balance slightly. Well, more than slightly, she was wearing my boots.I twisted around, tripping her. The floor next to her read FAIL.

"Y'know cuz. Let's make this more fair." 'Rionna' took off the boots, looking at me. "Shoes, off." she smiled as I took off my shoes, both of us equal in bare feet. "Gotcha." She twisted around, kicking me over. FAIL. "Tired yet?"

"No." I swung my legs around under me, knocking her over onto the floor too. "Equal now?" I got up, beginning to walk away.

"Y'know why most heroes don't wear capes, Robin?"

"What? EEEEK!" She pulled down on my cape, hard. My back hit the floor. Ouch. FAIL. "Owww... 'Rionna', that was dirty!"

"There was no rule set about your cape, Robin. It's a cute cape too, isn't it?" 'Rionna' picked up the edge of the cape, helping me up. "Ready for a little game, or do you want more?"

"Fine, I'll play." I tried a batglare at her, she just shrugged, pulling me over to M'gann and Kid Flash.

"Girls versus boys then. I'll team up with Rionna, you can team up with Kid Flash, Robin." M'gann smiled

"Who said I was playing?!" Kid Flash complained

"Well, Superboy and Aqualad didn't want to play, so you're the only guy left." 'Rionna' smirked, holding up the games "I'm going to set up the system, c'mon."

-The Cave, Kitchen/TV room-

Kid Flash elbowed me as we entered the room, pushing me off to the side. "Rio, are you sure? I mean, we can make a quick bat-excuse and get out of here in a flash, taking Babs with us."

"Chicken you're going to lose to a girl at a dance game?" I looked at him, smirking. I suddenly saw a different look in his eyes. "What's up Wally?"

"Um, your dance moves... might tip everyone else off." Kid Flash looked at me. "Now, are you sure?"

"C'mon cuz, Kid Flash, let's go!" 'Rionna' looked at us, smirking. She put motion bands on us to track our movement to the camera. "It's up to four players, so we cleared floor space!"

I looked at the screen, M'gann had already selected 'Oh No' from the title list. She smiled sweetly at me and Wally. "It says Duet. You and Rionna can go first Robin."

I stood beside 'Rionna', who smiled. "My song, you're on."

"But, it's so girly..."

"Shut up and play." Artemis was sitting on the couch with Kaldur and Conner.

The song began: _Don't do love, don't do friends, I'm only after success. Don't need a relationship, I'll never soften my grip..._

I followed the dancer on screen to a T. I looked over at 'Rionna', she was also following the dancer perfectly.

_Don't want cash, don't want card, want it fast, want it hard. Don't need money, don't need fame. I just want to make a change. I just wanna change._

The last line repeated several times, and the dance moves were extremely girly. I was nailing it, getting perfect for everything, 'Rionna' was too.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy. Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no._

I was twirling around according to the dance instructions, then seeing Red Tornado and Batman at the door. Uh oh. But I'm getting perfect! CONTINUE DESPITE THE AWKWARDNESS!

_One track mind, one track heart. If I fail, I'll fall apart. Maybe it is all a test. Cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best._

Still getting perfect, and 'Rionna' was too. I saw Bats sit down on the opposite couch. EVEN MORE AWKWARD. I continued hesitantly when I saw 'GOOD' pop up, spotting my 'PERFECT' run.

_If you are not very careful, your possessions will possess you. TV taught me how to feel, now real life has no appeal. It has no appeal._

The last line repeated more, the air seemed more tense with Bats in the room. Usually when it was just Red Tornado, it wasn't so awkward.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy. Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no. (2X)_

'Rionna' spun around "You're falling behind Robin!"

"Try me!" I saw Bats raise an eyebrow at my reply.

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die._

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect... wow, I'm good at this! Megan had joined in, obviously having fun, despite Bats and the tense air.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy. Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no. (2X)_

The game finished, I looked at the hi-score. "SWEET!"

"_It's over nine-thousand_!" Wally's jaw dropped "Rionna only has... 8999? How'd that happen? Is there decimals in this game?"

"No silly, they don't do that in these games." 'Rionna' smiled, then turning to Batman "Hey, guess it's time to go home now!"

Batman got up without a word, walking 'Rionna' out. We heard the ZetaTubes fire up. "Batman 01. Rionna A-01."

"So... amazing moves Robin. Who is that girl?" Artemis smirked "I know she's Rionna, I just need to know how she knows you."

"Are you guys twins? You look like siblings, from what it looks like now!" M'gann floated over. I attempted another bat-glare, M'gann backed up.

"She's my cousin." Yeah, I'll just stick with that story. Hopefully it doesn't nip me in the butt later. "She's from Gotham."

"She's kinda cute!" KF smirked devilishly

"WALLY!" I felt my face flush red suddenly. "She's my cousin, dude. I do not need to know whether or not you find her... attractive."

"Whatever Rob." Kid Flash looked at my red-flushed face. "I think you might be sick or something... Here, I'll take you home. Just so you don't collapse half way there." He let me lean on him as we went to the ZetaTube "We'll get your Kinect next time we're here."

* * *

**So there ends our first FUN chapter. If you have an idea for a FUN chapter, review or PM, I might just use your idea (and credit you too!) ~RicePoison**


	5. Disappear, Reappear

-Gotham Academy, 9:28 am-

"Hey Rionna, what's up?" a hand was put on my shoulder, I spun around quickly to meet eyes with Artemis.

"Gah! Artemis!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You seem a bit jumpy today, you alright?" Artemis looked at me, then around me "I was going to thank you with your help with the mission yesterday. We couldn't of caught Joker without your quick thinking. Tricking him into coming to us? Priceless."

"Ah ha... Your welcome. No, I'm still not joining you guys." I stood my ground. "My uncle says its too dangerous to fight alongside you guys."

"But your uncle is-" she hushed down her voice "-Batman, and you took Robin on in sparring effortlessly."

"I need permission from my uncle to join, and I don't have it yet." I tried to make up excuses "I didn't get permission after last night either. I got a stern talking to." I actually didn't as I was still there as Robin, I'm not sure what 'Rionna' (Babs) got other than a ride home.

"Oh, alright then..." she turned around, WHAM.

"WALLY?!" I helped Artemis up as Wally rubbed his head from impact. "You should not be running that fast in a school, haven't you heard of no running in the halls?"

"Ha ha, very funny Rio. Sorry Artemis." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was actually looking for you two."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Artemis scowled at him, rubbing her shoulder. Obviously that was where Wally made impact.

"They closed it for the day. Chem lab fire, whole place was evacuated!" Wally smirked, chem lab fire? Something seemed far-fetched here.

{Is everyone connected?} I heard M'gann's voice in my head. {We're entering GA now.}

"What? Wally, what is going on?" Artemis looked at him curiosly, then we both noted what he was wearing. A Gotham Academy Uniform. It didn't make sense to us why he was wearing it. Then the rest of out team came in.

{Where's Robin?} I heard Superboy as he walked in, seeing Wally, Artemis and I.

{Remember, Batman didn't want us to know his secret identity, so I got the next best person!} Wally smiled {Rio!}

Kaldur, Megan and Superboy stopped when they got to where we were standing. I closed my locker, looking at them. They looked strange in the GA uniforms instead of their hero costumes.

{Okay, what the heck is going on?!} I looked at the group, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I quickly looked around {We should get out of here, the hall monitor will be making her rounds soon}

{This way.} Artemis motioned her hand towards the nearest back exit. It was the one that I usually used to Zeta to the Batcave {Now will you tell Rionna and I what is going on?}

{We're not going out of the school.} Megan looked at us {We're going to the cafeteria. All of us. Now.}

{Its only 9:45, Rionna and I are late for class.} Artemis looked back at Megan.

{Actually, I have a spare right now.} I looked back at Artemis

{How'd you get a spare? You're only in Grade 9!}

{I'm smart, duh.} I looked back at the team {You can go to class for now, I'll go to the caf with the Team. Meet us here for lunch.} I was relieved GA had odd class times, 2.5 hours first period, lunch, and two 75 minute last classes. Gave me tons of study time, hacking time, saving Gotham time with Bats... I should not think too much, I'm not sure if M'gann is listening or not.

{Alright then. See you at lunch.} Artemis grabbed her backpack, walking off to history class. {Keep the link up, in case something comes up and you leave.}

We walked into the cafeteria, I pulled out my tool kit and some of my disguised birdarangs (yes, the ones I made into hearts to not be pinned as Robin). I sat down at the first table with the team, adding onto my tech.

"What are you doing there Rio?" Wally looked over as I was screwing one of the rangs together. "It looks like you're making mechanical hearts."

I held up one of the hearts, passing it to him "Don't blow yourself up now. Careful with it." I was putting polyurethane foam pellets into a some hearts, and radio speakers onto others.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow "You work on those with such precision, like Robin with his birdarangs." He picked one up that contained the radio speaker. "Who taught you to build like this?"

"My Uncle and Cousin." I simply put. Really, I taught myself after seeing Bruce's tech. I reached into my tool kit again, but frowned when I didn't pull out a heart. "That's why I don't let Robin use my tool kit." I dismantled one of my hearts and sandwiched the birdarang in it, then putting the heart back together. "Useful, but deadly..." I accidentally sliced my finger on the blade. "...ouch..."

Wally had already grabbed napkins from the table's dispenser, and was wrapping my finger with them. "Rio, be more careful..."

SCHING! A three-pronged knife hit the table between Wally and I. I looked up, seeing a familiar cat-like mask. Cheshire. What was she doing here? It was probably not to pick up Artemis.

"Well, well, who's your new girlfriend?" Cheshire put her hand on her hip, observing out group. "I was here to collect files, but taking you out seems more... Interesting."

"Cheshire." I looked at her, my group froze after I said her name. I grabbed some of my heart birdarangs, flinging them at her. She flipped to avoid them, although one of the ones with polyurethane foam caught her knives, trapping them. I'm not sure how that happened, it was too quick for me even to keep track of. {Artemis, Cheshire in the cafeteria!}

{On my way, Rionna!} Artemis replied via psychic link.

"Hand to hand then, you're not a very smart one are you?" Cheshire looked at me, motioning a 'come at me bro', before lunging at me.

I avoided the strike, flipping to sit on top of the recycling bin like a monkey. "Ha ha, missed me!" I quickly moved to avoid the next strike, but she grabbed my hair. Uh oh.

WHAM. Wally rammed into Cheshire, making her let go of my hair and slamming her into a table. He stood up straight "Rio, you alright?"

The rest of the group ran to me, Kaldur helped me up this time. Megan was trying her best to keep Cheshire down with her mind. Conner was trying to help Megan hold Cheshire down. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs from my back pocket, handing them to Wally.

I watched as Wally attempted to cuff Cheshire, but she fought against Megan and slashed her claws across his face. She then ran into me, throwing me to the floor. She then had hold of my hair again. "Get in my way, will ya, I'll teach you..."

I saw another knife be produced from her belt. Instinct took hold, get the wig off and startle everyone, then cuff her in the process. I flung myself away from her, RIIIIIP...I felt for my handcuffs, damn, they were still over by Wally!

FWIP. Just in time, an arrow flew by me, bursting into foam on impact with Cheshire's wrists. Polyurethane handcuffs, clever, Artemis. She came over, helping me up, then wiping the blood from Wally's cheeks. Artemis looked at my short hair as I picked up my wig "What happened to you?"

"Home Ec incident. Cooking is not my thing." I pulled the wig back on. "I keep it short for when I'm around fire, or something that could light on fire."

"Really? Because with it so short, you look like Robin! Are you sure you're not twins?" Megan smiled sweetly.

"We're cousins." I reinforced, Wally was slightly giggling, I started to wonder why. "What's so funny?"

"When you were 'monkeying' the recycling bin, nice Bat-logo boxers!" His face was bright red, he was still laughing.

SLAP. That's exactly what both Artemis and I did to him. At the exact same time. In front of the team. Wow, Kaldur looked shocked, Conner's face was lightly red. Artemis scowled at Wally "Perv, why the heck were you staring at her... don't answer that. I don't wanna know."

I always wear boxers, those academy skirts are too short. I don't really see what was so funny. The only time I wear something else is if I'm in my Robin uniform. don't want anything bulky under that. I looked at him "What she said."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Babs!" I turned around, looking at my friend at the door. She blinked a few times, trying to register the scene. Yeah, looked totally bad. A dented recycling bin with shoe prints all over it, a broken window, broken table...and Cheshire on the ground with polyurethane handcuffs.

"Oh how sweet..." I heard Cheshire hiss, looking at her I saw she had somehow gotten out of her 'handcuffs'. "I was told to take no hostages, just the information from the office... But this'll do." Cheshire lunged at Barbara - not a good idea.

Babs flipped over Cheshire's lunge, landing and performing a low spin-kick. Cheshire was on the ground a minute later. Babs ran over to me "What is going on, Ri?"

"Um, if you haven't noticed already, Cheshire is what's going on!"

"And now she's gone." Wally pointed to the empty floor space, "I swear she's quicker than me!"

Babs looked briefly at me, "You took on Cheshire without Robin's help, and without getting killed? I congratulate you, Ri."

I put my hand on my forehead, roll-call time. "Barbara Gordon, meet Wally West, Conner Kent, Kaldur Ahm, Megan Morse. You already know Artemis."

"Conner looks like Superboy." Babs plainly said. "Nice uniform."

Conner raised an eyebrow, I intervened before any questions could be asked. "Babs, what are you doing out of class?"

"One, I heard the ruckus, and saw Artemis run by. Two, I won a contest to get seven tickets for ComicCon."

"You'll never get me in there." I looked at her, she gave me a ticket anyhow, along with the rest of the Team. "Holy crap, does that say Hawk Town?!"

"If you can read, then yes it does. Hawk's playing at the Con. Also, knowing the recent Joker incidents, I had an idea." She pulled a purple and black uniform from her backpack. I gasped when she took out a cowl. Batgirl, she wasn't kidding me.

"Babs, seriously? Did you make this?" I turned over the fabric, then seeing a yellow utility belt. It was mine, I usually had it on me, but not for school. "What's this?"

"Oh, Bats asked me to bring it for you." Babs pulled on the cowl and cape, smiling. "Tada!"

"Now try the Batglare. Betcha you can't do it." I smirked, then looking to the shocked team. "Okay, I'll getcha in the loop now. Batgirl, this is Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian and... you already know Artemis."

"We don't know where Robin is right now though. Couldn't reach him through his phone or the communicator." Conner looked at me "You don't know where he is?"

"I, uh..."

"He just got back from patrol with Bats. See, I just got a text!" Babs held up her phone. She kept all of those old text messages? It worked in fooling everyone anyways. "Oh, and he wants Ri to return to the Batcave. I'll just be taking her with me... See you guys later!"

Babs tugged me down the hall to the doors. I looked back once, the team looking curiously at us. I looked back at Babs "Thank you for saving me from explaining again!"

-Batcave-

"Robin B-01. Batgirl B-16."

"You two are back early." Bruce was sitting in front of his computer.

"We had a Cheshire incident." Babs approached the side of the computer, "She said she was looking for files."

"The other villains caught wind of Rionna tricking the Joker." Bruce held up a thick file folder "Sportsmaster was looking to get his hands on these, your personal information file Rionna."

"Kid Flash B-03."

"Rio?" Wally ran out of the ZetaTube, tripping over his feet.

"Hey, get whelmed." I helped him up "You alright KF?"

"Sorry, I just rushed back from GA. Cheshire made a mess of the records office, she looked like she was looking for something" Wally looked at me "She also looked like she didn't find it."

"That's because Bats already got the file. It's safe here in the Batcave for now." Babs looked at Wally, smirking. She leaned in, whispering just so I and Wally could hear "I bet you're here for Rio."

I looked at her for a minute, then I heard Batman clear his throat. "I bet you're wondering about the ComicCon tickets. I bought them. Barbara didn't have to enter any contest."

"Wait, you got the tickets? Why?" I looked at him

"Mr. Oldyy is playing again, which may mean he will be in the crosshairs of any villain now that Joker's plan has been brought to law attention. Thank you Barbara for that." Batman looked at his screen "Also, you and the team may roam freely in your uniforms within the convention." He pulled up a picture of four men dressed as the Flash. "There will be many, many look-a-likes." he zoomed in to a girl with red hair dressed as Robin in the background.

"So you want the Team at the Con. What about Rionna? Babs gave her the ticket, not Robin!" Wally looked at Batman, who simply pulled up a webpage for the Con on his computer.

"Rionna, you will be rooming with Artemis, Miss Martian and Barbara. Wally, you'll be with Superboy and Aqualad." Batman looked at me, then Barbara and Wally in turn. "Robin 'will be with me on a mission'. I already made room arrangements for the Team, and you can Zeta there from the Mount Justice."

"But what about Rionna's costume?" Barbara looked at Batman

"I think you should've figured it out by now. The term is 'crossplay', right?" Batman got a nod from Babs "Rionna is going to 'crossplay' Robin, but she really is Robin. It was Barbara's idea."

"Whose idea was it then to dress me up as a girl?!" Wally grouched over his experience as Willow.

"That, was your uncle's idea." Batman looked at the younger speedster. "You three, Zeta to Mount Justice, collect the team, then Zeta to San Diego."


	6. Comical

-The Cave-

"Rionna A-01, Barbara Gordon A-16, Kid Flash B-03."

Artemis looked over as the three of us entered. "Nice civvies."

I was wearing my normal sleeveless green sweater-dress, black leggings, brown suede heeled boots and black leather jacket. Wally had on his yellow t-shirt, jeans and blue plaid button up shirt, red speed-designed sneakers on the bottom. Babs, surprisingly, had bought a novelty Batman hoodie in an extra large size, and had torn off the sleeves so her outfit 'matched' mine.

"When did you get that hoodie, Babs?" I looked at her

"When we were at the mall and you refused to go into Cold Subject. Seriously, the stuff in there is awesome!" Babs smiled

"So, are we ready to go to this... ComicCon?" Kaldur walked in, wearing a simple blue and black hoodie. I think he had a black turtleneck under it to hide his gills.

"What are we going to wear? I didn't have time to make costumes!" Megan walked in with her suitcase, which was smaller than the backpacks that Batman insisted we packed up.

"Um, Megan?" I raised a finger "We can wear our uniforms."

"But what are you wearing?" Megan looked at me

"She's crossplaying as Robin!" Babs smirked "Robin's out on an important mission with Batman and couldn't make it. He doesn't like ComicCon anyways."

She was right there. I hated the idea of ComicCon, but looks like I'm going anyhow. "Um, maybe we should Zeta out now, we want to get there before 2:30 check in time." I looked at my watch "Holy crap! It's already 4:30! We've missed it!"

"Rio, San Diego is three hours behind us. We haven't missed it yet. We still have an hour left." Wally looked at me, stating what he knew in a 'matter of fact' manner. "So, let's go!"

"Rionna A-01, Barbara Gordon A-16, Aqualad B-02, Kid Flash B-03, Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05, Artemis B-06."

-San Diego, California-

It was no trouble finding the convention center, none at all since the grounds were crowded with people dressed up in superhero costumes. It had already been three minutes and I've already seen about fifteen Flashes.

"The hotel's just around the corner, it's a nice walk from the convention center." Babs led the way, turning the corner to find... more people dressed as superheroes! That and various video game, anime, manga and tv show characters. Babs looked back "Woah, as if we weren't expecting to find that..."

I ran up to front doors, then to the front desk before the Team could catch up "Two Room reservation for Rionna Grayson-Wayne."

The guy behind the desk stared at me briefly, before retrieving the room keys from behind the desk. "Room 2133 and 2134, Miss Grayson. I just need valid ID." I produced my passport from my utility belt. I brought it, just in case (thank goodness I did!). The man looked at my passport, then handed it and the keys to me.

The Team just came through the door. I deposited the keys for 2133 into Kaldur's hands. He glared at me "You left us as quick and quietly as Robin usually does."

I smirked "Exactly what I was going for, now get whelmed, this hotel is HUGE!"

"You've been around Robin too much. You've adopted his vocabulary." Wally walked behind me to the elevator. "Do we even have to take the elevator?"

"The room is on the 21st floor. It could be optional for you and M'gann, but the rest of us can't run up 20 flights of stairs in 30 seconds. And last time I checked, we can't density-shift either." Artemis entered the elevator when it opened, the rest of us following him.

I looked slowly up the buttons of the elevator. This hotel had 40 floors and a penthouse? Isn't that... unsafe for an earthquake zone? I guess it's built to stand it, but still! The elevator was extremely fast too, within no time we were on our floor. I stumbled out first, looking down the long hall, then the other direction, another long hall.

"This way." Babs turned to the left.

"How do you know?" Artemis looked at her

"There's a sign here. 2100 to 2120 to the right, 2121 to 2140 to the left." Babs pointed to the wall, smiling at said sign. It was only a minute or two later that we actually arrived at our room. Babs opened the door to our room, letting Artemis, M'gann and I in, but stopping Wally. "Ah ah. This is the girl's room, you're staying in the boy's room. Get your 'costume' on."

Artemis threw her backpack onto one of the cots in the room, pulling out her costume. "Why is Barbara here anyways?"

"Name's Batgirl." Babs pulled on her cowl, a strange familiarity to Batman's. "Not Barbara, Batgirl."

"Why Batgirl?" M'gann shifted into her usual outfit, green skin.

"ERNF." I tugged on my bindings as I began to bind my chest in my usual fashion. It briefly distracted M'gann and Babs from their conversation.

"Rionna, what are you doing? That looks a bit painful." Artemis asked

"The uniform I brought... urf... was one of Robin's old ones." It was actually my old one. "Robin... erf... didn't have a... ugh... bust." I finished tying, putting the compression top on and pulling on my costume. "There!"

"You look exactly like him except for your hair... and you don't have a mask." Batgirl looked at me, pulling off my wig. "Much better."

"Babs! I don't wanna look like a boy! Give that back!" Keep the charade up, its not going to be easy. I finally sighed, I was a bit too short to get my wig back. I pasted my mask to my face.

"That's actually very convincing!" M'gann looked me over "You look exactly like him, are you sure you're not twins?"

"Quit asking me that." I looked at her, getting up "I'm going to the vending machine to get some snacks, the room fridge is empty." I closed the door to the room, out in the hall again. I looked for a sign in the hall. Vending machine, left. I walked until I found a snack machine and and pop machine. I started putting a quarter into the snack machine.

"Hey Rob."

"W-Wally!" I stammered as the speedster pushed in front of me, in his costume. I swear my face was bright red. "Why are you out here?"

"I got hungry. And there's no snacks in the room." Wally turned around, flipping me so I was in front of him, then shoving a five dollar bill into the machine and buying three bags of Freeze Dried Chicken Whizzies.

"Robin."

"What is it KF?" I looked right, that didn't make sense. Kid Flash was right in front of me. I came face to face with Superboy. "Gah!"

"Supey, that's not Robin, it's Rionna."

"She looks like Robin. Exactly like Robin. Her voice even sounds like Robin." Superboy looked suspiciously at me. "She even responded to me calling her Robin."

"Ever hear the term 'in character'?" I narrowed my eyes at Superboy

"Dude, you're on the recieving end of a Batglare. I think you should go back to the room. I'll meet you there." Kid Flash finished off a bag of chicken whizzies, then shoving a few more quarters into the machine.

I watched Superboy take another surveying look over me, then walk back down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks KF. That was a close one."

"You're not going to tell the rest of the team at all, are you?" He started on his third bag of chicken whizzies. I didn't even know he had eaten his second bag.

"Batman would kill me." I looked away as Kid Flash stuffed mass amounts of his snack into his mouth. "Don't choke now. We should head back to the rooms to collect the others. The convention's opening ceremony has Hawk Town performing his latest song."

"What's it called?" Kid Flash began to walk back with me to the rooms. He stared as a few girls walked by in female-modified costumes. "Those are some really skimpy costumes..."

"Hey." I yelled down to one of the girls, she turned around. I bit my lip when I saw her costume. Mine. Well it had a black skirt, and a red tube top with an 'R' and a cape. Only difference between her and I was her hair was blonde. "Nice costume."

"Geez, boys." Another girl (dressed as Captain Marvel) looked at her friend (dressed as me). "C'mon Steph."

"Hang on a second, Mary." The girl pulled her friend to the side of the hall, then came up to me. "Your costume looks pretty authentic. Where'd you get it?"

"My cousin made it for me." I looked at the girl named Steph, then stuck out my hand "I'm Rionna Grayson."

She extended her hand and shook mine. "Stephanie Brown, pleased to make your acquaintance." She looked back, smiling through her green domino mask "Mary, it's alright, this one's a crossplayer. I'm not sure about her friend though."

"Rionna, eh? You're that girl who saved Hawk Town's ass in Gotham City, aren't you?" Mary squinted her blue eyes at me. She reminded me a lot of Billy Batson, you know, Captain Marvel?

"Um, yep, that's me." I smiled slightly. I heard Kid Flash grunt. "Hey, KF, stay whelmed." I turned back to the girls "I have to collect my cosplay Team. We might see you over at the Convention Centre?"

"Alright, see you Rionna!" Stephanie waved, leaving towards the elevator with Mary.

"Lapping up the attention, are we?" Kid Flash looked at me, I shrugged. He hugged me from behind, picking me up. "You are a little bird still. Don't get ahead of yourself." He started to walk back towards the room.

"Dude, I can walk myself! Put me down!" I struggled, trying to flip myself away from him. I stopped when I realized he wasn't letting go. "Seriously, what if Babs or Artemis comes out of the room and sees this?"

{Hey guys?} I heard Miss Martian's voice. Obviously 20 doors down the hall was still in psychic range.

{M'gann, what's wrong?} Aqualad's voice now.

{M'gann and I were just looking out the window, and there was a huge explosion down at the convention center. I think we should check it out.} Babs (Batgirl) replied to Aqualad's question

I looked at Kid Flash. {Should KF and I just rush over there and you guys meet us?}

"I'm going with you."

Kid Flash dropped me, I hit the floor with a loud THUNK. I glared at him, not Bat-like, but close enough. Kid Flash helped me up "Artemis, don't scare me like that! Robin, are you alright?"

{Artemis, KF and I will go now. We'll meet you there. Robin out.} I looked at Artemis and Kid Flash, then putting on my mask. "Stay traught, let's go."

-Convention Center-

Of course Kid Flash arrived at the scene first. Artemis and I tailed behind him five minutes later.

Artemis pulled out her collapsible bow from her belt, lacing her arrow to the bowstring. "Where is this person who caused the explosion?"

"I AM DUBSTEPPER! FEAR ME!" A very well-built man wearing a mask and headphones popped out of the smoking building. He only had a wrist computer like mine on his glove, and a BOSE mini-speaker on his belt. "THESE SICK BEATS WILL MAKE YOU THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU MESS WITH ME!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Artemis groaned

{You guys aren't going to believe me, but there is a Dubstep DJ here claiming to fear him. Also, I think I found the source of the explosion.} I reported back to the rest of the team.

{What was the source?} Aqualad asked

{Wubs} Kid Flash replied back, I saw him laughing. Geez, immature, and I think Mr. Dubstep looks angry... He's putting his headphones on...

"Oh Shit! KF MOVE IT!" I sprang forwards as the Dubstepper threw a round object at Kid Flash. I successfully pushed him out of the way, I heard the object explode, in a loud deep sound that shook the ground. "A Bass-Bomb, wow."

{Are you guys alright? There was an explosion and a small earthquake.} Superboy's voice came over the link.

{Can I warn you guys? Dubstepper has bass-bombs.} I looked back at the Dubstepper. Why the heck did he pick that name? He was giving a bad name to whatever good dubstep was out there.

{Thanks for the tip Rionna!} Batgirl replied, I saw her quickly flip over me, throwing several batarangs at Dubstepper, one of which exploded on contact.

"ComicCon is meant for cosplayers, but you guys are the real deal!" Dubstepper laughed "Is the Justice League that desperate for action?" he reached down to grab his BOSE speaker, probably to turn up the volume.

Artemis shot her arrow at the mini-speaker, it unhinged and flew off Dubstepper's belt with the impact. I grabbed the speaker flying past me. Dubstepper looked up "Well, if it isn't the Boy Wonder."

{See guys, totally convincing.} I smiled, the speaker started flashing random light patterns, my smile dropped.

"Robin, look out!" Kid Flash grabbed me, causing me to drop the speaker, which blew up. If I had still been holding it, I probably wouldn't of had hands anymore. We were blown back by the explosion (it was a huge one for such a small speaker), Kid Flash landed on top of me.

Geez, I never liked being pinned, but this was especially awkward! "KF, get off of me!" I finally pushed him off, charging at Dubstepper. I stopped ten feet in front of him, holding up a birdarang.

"Robin!" I saw another person flip in, kicking Dubstepper in the head. His headphones were brutally snapped off his head. Who was that? The person who kicked Dubstepper stood up "I learned that one in the backstreets."

{Who is that?} Miss Martian landed next to me, assisting me up. I saw Superboy holding Dubstepper down. {I mean that girl there.}

I looked up. It was the same girl that Wally and I ran into earlier in the hall. {I think her name's Steph. KF and I ran into her and her friend in the hall earlier. She has a friend named Mary, I don't see her anywhere.}

{Stephanie Brown? I remember now. She's ten, I think.} Artemis looked up {I never thought she'd go to a ComicCon. Then again, I never thought we'd go to a ComicCon.}

{If she's ten, she shouldn't be wearing that.} Kid Flash added, earning glares from M'gann and Artemis.

"You kids are no fun. I'm going home, show's over!" Dubstepper threw Superboy off of his back, vanishing into thin air.

I walked to where he was, there was a gear about the size of my thumbnail. I pulled up my wrist computer and a scanner. "This gear is giving off Zeta and Chronoton radiation."

"That would be, theoretically, what you find radiating off a time machine." Kid Flash looked at me briefly "Was that guy from the future?"

"Probably, how else would you be able to put a bass sound in a grenade?" I saw Stephanie picking up various defused objects that Dubstepper had thrown at us. She gave them to me. "Anyhow, you guys are the real deal! Not cosplayers, right?

"Um..." I looked at her, seeing her eyes narrow.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone!" She smiled, then turned around "Hope you have fun at the Con, I'll see you around! I still have to find Mary."

I watched her run off, I looked at my Team. "That was odd... wasn't it?"

* * *

**Yes, I had found some dubstep to meet my liking while I was writing this chapter. Also, I was brain-zapped from writing my sociology essay, so I wasn't creative enough to make up names of the other cosplayers so we have Stephanie Brown and Mary Marvel...**

**More to come! Read & Review please!**


	7. Beta Alpha Theta

We returned to our rooms late that night. I opened a can of Pepsi sat down at the end of the bed, watching M'gann shove a few bags of merchadise into her tiny suitcase.

"How the heck do you fit it all in there?" I looked at M'gann as she turned to face me.

"Its like the Bioship, it can take on any form I want it to." M'gann zipped up her bag, then falling onto the cot. "So, Rionna, I think Wally has taken a liking to you."

I almost spat out my Pepsi. I looked at her cautiously and swallowed "_What_?"

"He probably only likes her because she's Robin's cousin and their abilities are exactly the same!" Babs was pulling off her gloves, which I noted also had a wrist computer. She looked at me briefly, "Your glove is bleeping."

"Before this gets any more awkward, I'm going to sleep NOW. So, keep it quiet!" Artemis glared at M'gann, Babs and I before putting on a sleep mask and pulling the covers over herself.

I checked my wrist computer. Batman had sent me a message *Go to Penthouse. Hawk would like to speak with you.*

I looked at the message (briefly making sure I wasn't reading it wrong) before putting my mask back on. "I'll go have a talk with Wally." I grabbed a room key and entered the hallway, then knocking on the boy's room door. I cleared my throat and deepened my voice slightly "Hey Kaldur? Wally?"

Kaldur opened the door slowly, then quickly when he saw me. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

I saw Wally lean over in the room to see who was at the door, he mouthed something. Probably 'What are you doing?'

.

"Wow, I really fooled you!" I giggled, returning my voice to normal "It's me, Rio!"

"Wow, you really sounded like Robin there. What do you require, Rionna?" Kaldur smiled at me.

"Its not a what, it's who."

"Who?"

"I require to speak to Wally, am I allowed to do that? You're team leader, you call the shots!" I'm such a kiss-up. I smiled sweetly as Wally came to the door. "We'll be back in thirty minutes."

Wally walked out into the hall, his 'cowl' was hanging around his neck with his goggles. He closed the room door, and walked down the hall to the elevator with me. "I thought you were going to tell him. I was half-panicking there."

I pushed the buttons on the wall by the elevators. I knew he was talking about my secret identity, I just nodded "Mm-hmm."

"Dude, where are we going?"

"Pull your cowl up." I motioned to his goggles and the fabric around his neck as we entered the elevator. I pushed the button for the 'penthouse', Wally just stared at me. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

**-21 painful levels later... Penthouse!-**

I walked to the door first, Kid Flash behind me. I knocked on the door. Looking at Kid's reaction when the door opened, his jaw dropped.

"_Zane, meeting code Delta B5_." I looked at Zane Oldyy, who emerged from the room. He motioned us both in.

"Rionna, nice to see you again." Zane looked at his bodyguards, who looked like they might complain. "I almost didn't believe my manager when he said he got a call from Batman."

"Wait, he knows too?" Kid Flash looked floored.

"Oh, I forgot." I looked at him "Zane, this is Kid Flash. KF, this is Hawk Town, Zane Oldyy."

"Nice to meet you Kid Flash." Zane turned to his laptop, flipping on the power. "Rio, about this plan that Batman discussed over the phone... Where's the rest of your team?"

{_Rionna, where are you?_} I heard M'gann in my head, what a convenient time to telepathically contact me!

{_Collect the team and come up to the Penthouse Level_.} I answered {_Dressed in your uniforms, use code Delta R7 to get into the room_.}

"We've got Martian Manhunter's niece on our team. Rio just contacted her, they'll be up soon." Kid Flash filled in Zane "Its a psychic link thing."

"Ah." Zane nodded. He looked to one of the bodyguards. "Complain and you're fired."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. (_**A/N: Penny?**_) We turned to the door.

"_Code Delta R7_." I heard Miss Martian on the other side of the door. Zane hid behind the door, opening it and letting Miss M, Batgirl, Artemis, Superboy and Aqualad in. "Wow Rio, why are we here?"

"You're helping me." Zane closed the door. Artemis and Batgirl stood there open-mouthed. Miss Martian looked like she was holding in a giddy-scream. "Robyn, my laptop. There's a file on there, _Beta Alpha Theta_."

"Got it." I selected the file, , really creative Zane. I opened it and downloaded to my glove computer, Lyric Files? What were we going to do with those?

"Batman and the League contacted my manager, they warned me that ComicCon would be the perfect place for a villain such as the Joker to attack. He said the teen league had been sent here, that's you guys, to protect me." Zane looked over our Team "My manager had an idea then. My newest songs are for this Con and they have a common theme, of course."

"Superheroes?" Superboy looked at Zane

"Correct!" Zane scrolled down the computer on my lap. I blushed, seeing Kid Flash give a jealous glare. "My manager's idea was to have you guys onstage with me, then if anyone attacked, it would a) look like part of the show and b) be very convenient for your team, rather than having you climb over screaming fans."

Artemis finally stopped 'catching flies' and stood up straight. "You mean _on stage_? In _costume_? Do you want us to be _busted_?"

"Artemis, was it?" Zane looked at her, she seemed to melt. I mean, who could blame her, whoever didn't think Zane was hot was either a boy or crazy. "If you haven't noticed yet, this is ComicCon. I've even got my own costume."

"We'll do it." Aqualad looked at us, he didn't even ask us.

"Tomorrow at 8 pm in the main Convention Building then, I'll see you there." Zane smiled.

I watched the rest of the team leave, but I caught Kid Flash before he left. "Zane, are you sure you want to still play with the imminent threat of supervillians?"

"It'll be fine." Zane ushered us out the door. He handed me a stack of seven swipe-cards. "My manager made these out. You need to swipe them to obtain entrance to the backstage area, it would be a good idea to keep them around your necks for the stage crew to look at too. Just in case they question you." He passed over seven 'Hawk Town' official lanyards.

"Thank you Zane." I took the cards and stuck them in my utility belt, clipping the lanyards to the external belt loop. "Tomorrow at 8 pm, main convention building. Do you mind if I ask what your new songs are?"

"They're very appropriate for this Con. Hush hush though." Zane looked at us. "I'll tell you tommorow. Bye guys!" He closed the penthouse suite door.

* * *

Kid Flash and I loaded on to the elevator, pressing the button for the 20th floor. We were expecting that since it was so late at night, people were either sleeping or at pub-con events. We were wrong when the doors opened at the 39th floor and six cosplayers got on.

"And then I said, oatmeal? Are you crazy?" the cosplayer was obviously male, but he was wearing everything pink. Even a pink wig and a... tail?

Kid Flash looked at me, leaning down and whispering "Where did they come from? I mean, I don't even recognize the show."

"Dude, I can race across the skies in TEN SECONDS FLAT!" another male, wearing blue and a rainbow wig nudged his elbow at Kid Flash. "I bet I'm 20 percent faster than the real Kid Flash!"

The elevator stopped at the 32nd floor, and all the cosplayers got off. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't think that I could've stood that til the 20th floor.

"Who were they? And why did that rainbow-wigged one tell me he was faster than me?" Kid Flash's face told me he was a bit insulted, but also a bit confused.

"Bronies."

"Oh." Kid Flash was silent for a second "What's a Brony?"

Before I could explain, the elevator door opened at the 25th floor. Four girls and one boy with microphone headsets got on. I tried to identify them, failing to until one of the girls started to whistle a simple polka tune.

"Where are you five from?" Kid Flash asked politely

One of the girls with long blue pigtails answered "I'm Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid 2. The twins there are Rin and Len Kagamine. This is Akita Neru, a troll-made-official. And over there we have Teto Kasane from UTAUloid."

"I meant in real life." Kid Flash looked at the girls.

"Seattle." The girl with one blonde ponytail looked at Kid Flash. "Sorry about that, Gigi gets into character a bit too much..."

"It's alright. I'm Robin, and that's Kid Flash." I looked at the girls. who started making googly eyes at Kid Flash, I felt a ping of jealousy in my stomach. "He's already taken." I quickly said, my face feeling hot.

The elevator stopped at our floor, Kid Flash pulled me out and back to the snack machines. "What the hell man? I don't have a girlfriend, why the heck would you tell them I'm taken?"

My face flushed a deeper red, I put my head down to my chest trying to hide it. I felt something at the edge of my mask, I tried to curl into my chest more, then my mask was gone.

"I think I know what's going on now." Kid Flash tilted my chin up with his hand. He felt my forehead with the back of his hand "You're feeling sick and you don't want me to tell Bats that you got sick on a mission." He ruffled my hair and gave me a hug. Awkward!

Time to put my plan into action to get away from this extremely awkward situation! I slipped out of his grip and cartwheeled a small distance away. I then tore down the hall to my room. Luckily, M'gann had already opened the door. I ran inside and buried myself in a tent of blankets.

"How'd it go will Wall-man?" Artemis looked over in my direction, I could feel the sarcasm through the blankets.

"Don't wanna talk about it. I am going to sleep." I pulled a pillow into my blanket 'hut', closing my eyes.


	8. Convention

**Warning, this Chapter contains ****_Big Bang Theory _****references. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

-San Diego, 9:20 am-

I woke up just as Artemis was opening the blinds. AH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! I sat up, my head spinning. I looked at Babs.

"Yep, she's up." Babs smiled as I stretched to get the kinks out of my neck. "Do you remember anything of last night?"

"Nope, should I?" I looked at the other girls, getting silence back. I pulled up my wrist computer. "Shall we look at the lyrics Zane had me download?"

"Rio? I think you might want to look out the window instead..." M'gann looked at me, helping me off the floor. We all headed to the room balcony, looking out to the city.

Snow? I looked to my right, the boys had come out on their balcony too. I looked at Babs "Does your suit have polar stealth?"

"No, Bats said I wouldn't need it for this mission." Babs looked at Artemis "I assume you don't have any either."

"Its 75 degrees out! Why the heck is there snow?" I heard Artemis ask the group.

I was already back in the room getting my suit on, then going back to the balcony and reaching for an external pipe on the wall. My Team was busy talking with each other, so I figured I'd pull a Robin and quickly duck out on them. I slid down the pipe to the 10th level fire escape, then flipping down that to the snow covered streets below.

"Ah, Boy Wonder, thought you'd never show up." I turned around, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Captain Cold and Icicle Jr. looked back at me. "And you came alone, good."

Great. I shouldn't of gotten out of bed this morning. I reached for a birdarang, but my hand was suddenly frozen to my belt. I was getting cold, even though it was 75 degrees out, I sneezed.

"Aw, look, the cute little birdy doesn't have winter gear!" Icicle Jr. looked at me. "Although, he does look a bit different this time."

I tried to run back, slipping on the ground that was suddenly made ice. "Dude, chill, I'm a cosplayer!" I winced as Killer Frost came closer. "Its ComicCon this weekend, so there are a lot of people dressed as Robin. I'm not the real Robin!"

Captain Cold looked at me, nodding to Frost. Frost tore off my shirt, revealing my bindings. She sucked in a breath. "This one was telling the truth, still, not a good reason we shouldn't freeze her anyways!"

"Leave her alone!" a yellow and red blur came to my rescue, knocking Killer Frost over. I saw Superboy break Mr Freeze's helmet. Miss Martian levitated Captain Cold's ray gun from his hands, while Aqualad did his own 'freeze trick' with his swords. I saw Artemis and Batgirl take out Icicle Jr. with some polyurethane foam, then using it to attempt to contain Killer Frost.

"Robyn, are you alright?" Kid Flash helped me up.

I pulled away, picking up the cloth remains of my shirt. Frost really did a number on it, I looked at it, dismissing the idea that I could probably repair it before tonight. I heard something behind me, a black expensive car pulled up (I didn't care what type it was, I was more concerned at the look Batman would give me when he found out one of my uniforms was torn up. MEGA INTENSE BATGLARE!).

"Ah, Mistress Rionna. I've found you." I heard the car door open and shut.

"Alfred?" I looked over to the familiar face of the Wayne family butler. He was practically my best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Bruce has cameras everywhere." He raised an eyebrow towards the defeated ice villains, leaning in and whispering "He has brought you your regular uniform as well." He handed over a briefcase. "The league will be here soon to take these miscreants off to Belle Reve, so I suggest you put it on."

"Thank you Alfred!" I smiled, taking the case from him. "Are you going back now?"

"Of course, can't leave the manor alone too long. I assume you will be returning home after this 'mission', Mistress?"

"Of course." I nodded, looking back at the Team. "See you then." I watched him get back into the vehicle, he waved, pulled the tinted window up and drove off.

"What did Alfred want?" Batgirl and Kid Flash were behind me suddenly. "What's in the briefcase?"

"Robin is in the briefcase." I smirked "Tell the others to wait here until the league picks up the ice villains, KF." he nodded, I turned to Batgirl. "I assume you have the room key. I need to go change."

"Hold up there O-Rio." Batgirl had invented a new nickname for me. Apparently I'm an Oreo now. "I don't have the room key, it's probably in your utility belt."

I checked my belt. Seven backstage pass cards... birdarangs... oh, there it was. "Thanks. I'll be back down in 20." I ran back into the hotel, catching the elevator just as the doors began to close. I pressed the button for 20, then looked around the enclosed space. Four Pokemon cosplayers looked back at me, very surprised. "Quit staring, would you be in this much of a rush to get another shirt after an ice villain attacked you, thinking that you were the person you're dressed up as?"

Silence from the cosplayers. Until one of them looked at me "Well, I'm Pikachu, so no."

The 20th floor couldn't of come sooner, I bolted off and into my room. I opened the briefcase, finding a note from Alfred. *No bindings needed, Bruce put compression tech into your uniform. ~Alfred*. I cast my bindings into my suitcase, and pulled on my uniform. I noted that It fit snugly on my bust, but didn't hide my bust. I hit the 'R' on my left chest, and felt the suit bind itself down til I was flat as a board (I think the proper term here is 'flat as a boy').

I tucked the remaining contents of the briefcase into my backpack, and hid it in the closet. I went back to the balcony, using the drain pipe to slide down to the tenth floor, then jumping down the fire escape. I landed next to Aqualad, who was watching the league pick up the ice villains.

"O-Rio's back!" Batgirl hugged me from behind, I stumbled a bit. "Wow, that new tech looks nice!"

"Its compression tech, my binding days are over." I smirked at her

Artemis came over "You look like Robin now."

"Robin, or Robyn?" I tapped the R insignia on my uniform, my whole uniform reversed colors. Purple instead of red, pink instead of yellow, and the purple skirt came out of my utility belt. "Look familiar?"

"So if Rio is Robyn from Canada, where is our Robin?" Aqualad looked at me as I tapped the R again and my suit returned to normal colors (and skirtless, thank goodness!).

"Still in Gotham City, ooh! I got another text!" I saw Batgirl ticking away on her iPhone. Old messages, still are useful when fooling, well anyone... apparently. "We should get back to the Con building, in case anything happens."

"Like what?"

"Like Pinkie Golding playing her new set from Legend of Adlez!" M'gann floated over, smiling. "Let's go, alright! The Justice League has already picked up the ice villains, so let's go!"

* * *

I walked into the conference building behind Artemis. I almost gasped when I saw the building packed with vendors and cosplayers alike. I examined around the room, looking at various superhero paraphernalia, video game showcases and comic book tables with their authors sitting behind them.

"There she is!" M'gann walked in front of us "I'm going to get an autograph!"

I saw her feet lift off the ground, I pulled her back down "M'gann, even though we are 'out-of-cover-undercover' doesn't mean you can blow our cover by flying over there!"

"Hello Megan." M'gann walked away, pulling Superboy with her. "I'll meet you at the main stage in 25 minutes, kay?"

(**A/N: ****_Big Bang Theory_**** reference begins here**)

"Hey look! League Cosplayers!" Kid Flash motioned over to a group of five people. "Except Wonder Woman is not blonde."

"What are you going to do about it Baywatch?" Artemis looked at him. "Complain or Flirt?"

I glared at her, she smirked. "I think she's taken by the Green Lantern cosplayer beside her." I motioned to the shortest member of that group. "Even though she is arguing with the Flash cosplayer a lot." I turned around "Where'd Wally go?"

"Where do you think?" Artemis pointed over to the group. I walked over with her and Aqualad. "Geez, Kid Flash. You ducked out on us like Robin does."

The other member of the group looked at us, then to his group "See, everyone has cool costumes! Why do I have to be Aquaman? Aquaman sucks."

I saw Aqualad clench his fist. I looked at the men (and lady) "I don't think you should've said that in front of Aqualad."

"I have no problem with Aqualad, he's awesome. Aquaman just sucks." The Aquaman cosplayer looked at us. Why did he have a seahorse incorporated into his costume? It looked like he was riding it, like a horse.

"Raj, you shouldn't insult the sidekick of anyone." The Wonder Blonde replied. "Sorry, he's had a few beers."

"Beer? I thought alcohol wasn't allowed on property." Kid Flash looked at the Flash Cosplayer. "I bet I'm faster than you."

"Was that sarcasm?" the man looked at him. Did this guy not know what sarcasm was? Wow. "I'm the Flash." he bolted off, yelling "ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!"

"I apologize for my room mate, he's a bit... Well, you saw that." the Green Lantern cosplayer looked at us, man he was short! "Your costumes are pretty authentic. Where'd you get them?"

"Made them ourselves." Batgirl smiled. "Looks like you did too."

The Batman cosplayer looked at her. "Well, that's not the only thing we made. If you'd like to come back to the room, I'd show you-"

"Dude, she's like 20 years younger than you. That's just freaky." Aquabeer looked at Batgeek

"ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!" Flash Nerd was back, knocking on Wonder Blonde's binder "Pennypennypennypennypennypen nypenny!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Wonder Blonde spat

"I'm the Flash, I just knocked 30,000 times." Flash Nerd looked at her "I'm going to the Grand Canyon." He stepped to the right, then back center "I'm back. Bazinga."

Kid Flash looked unimpressed. "Y'know, when the Flash actually leaves, there's a blur of red. You forgot the blur of red, and what the heck does Bazinga mean?"

"Don't argue with him, don't ask him." Green Shorty looked at Kid Flash, then Flash Nerd. "C'mon, let's head to the merch table."

"As long as they have Star Trek. If they don't have Star Trek. I'm out of here." Flash Nerd walked behind the other cosplay geeks.

"Thank goodness they're gone. I don't think I could've lasted much longer, especially with that one insulting my King." Aqualad looked at us. "Then again, the Flash impression was... irritable."

(**A/N: End ****_Big Bang Theor_****y reference**)

"Didn't we have to be by the stage like, now?" Batgirl looked at us. "Will Miss Martian be mad if we're late?"

"Yeah, we should get going before M'gann complains that we are slowpokes." I looked at her, heading towards the stage.

"I AM THE VIO-LATER!" a man holding a viola ran into the conference hall.

"Do these villains ever either give up or get better names?" Artemis looked at the man with the viola. "His name sounds like violate, he should've just stuck with 'Crazy Guy Holding a Viola'."

I saw him put his bow to the string, smirking. I then saw another mini-speaker on his belt. "Hold your ears Team!"

SCREEEEEEEECH! I watched as the other people, vendors and cosplayers slumped to the ground, holding their ears in pain.

{Did you guys hear that?} M'gann came through on the link

{Trust us, our ears are still ringing M'gann!} Kid Flash complained. He was getting up off the floor when the Vio-later spotted him. {Anyone know how to play violin?}

{For what? Battle of the strings?} Artemis' voice was stained with sarcasm.

{That actually might be a good idea! I'll go find Pinkie!} M'gann replied cheerily.

{Where's Robyn?} I heard Kid Flash as I ran off to the _Legend of Adlez _merchandise booth.

I stared at the wall of instruments: flute, whistle, ocarina, lyre... I found an antiqued violin, grabbing it off the wall. The vendor looked at me, about to complain. "Hey, if it gets broken, I'll pay for it. If not, you'll get it back mint condition." The vendor nodded, handing me a bow and rosin. This is what I had taken music class as my elective at GA for (well, not really, but now it sounds more epic!). I tapped my 'R', seeing another outfit appear - my civvies! How did Batman program those in there?

"Robyn! What are you doing?" Batgirl looked at me as I ran over and stood in the firing range of the Vio-later, holding up my 'found' violin.

{One distraction coming up.} I looked at the man holding his viola. "Dude, it is SO ON!"

* * *

**I have so many references... Pinkie Golding would be the YJ version of Lindsey Stirling (Hip Hop Violin) and ****_Legend of Adlez_**** would actually be ****_Legend of Zelda_****. **

**I almost posted my essay on Symbolic Interactionism this time, so be glad I checked twice before I posted! Read and Review Please, next we have a ****_Fun_**** chapter that was requested by one of my fiddle pals. ~RicePoison**


	9. High Strung

**So here we have another 'Fun' chapter! So, I have now downloaded every original song and cover made by Lindsey Stirling (hip-hop violin), and wrote this chapter while I was listening to 'Electric Daisy Violin' and her cover of 'Good Feeling'...**

**So updates are going to be a bit slower from this point on as I'm studying for Winter Midterms.**

**NOW, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_"Robyn! What are you doing?" Batgirl looked at me as I stood in the firing range of the Vio-later, holding up my 'found' violin. _

_{One distraction coming up.} I looked at the man holding his viola. "Dude, it is SO ON!" _

"A challenger? I would contradict your idea that your playing is better than mine. You think wrong. I am the Vio-later!"

"Seriously dude, get a new name." I pointed my bow at him.

{I've got Pinkie!} M'gann flew in beside us.

Pinkie Golding ran in behind her, stopping and holding up her violin. "No one starts a violin showdown without me!"

{The plan is Pinkie and I win this battle, then while he is stunned, destroy his speaker.} I recited the plan to the team

{Perfect plan, Robin} Pinkie smiled at me, I realized she was on the link. {While he's whining about his speaker, you can flip in and grab his viola!}

{Why grab his viola?}

{So he can't get home.} Kid Flash came onto the link {Notice the viola is radiating Zeta and Cronotron radiation? I can see it though my goggles.}

{Are half the geeks at this con from the future?} Artemis deadpanned towards us.

(**A/N: anyone like Phantom of the Opera? Cause that's what Vio's going to play...**)

"1 and two and three, four!" Vio yelled, beginning his part of the battle, which began with a shrill high note. He kept playing after that, it was probably just to surprise us.

{He's pretty good, but isn't this a violin battle?} Pinkie looked at me just as Vio finished his set {You next.}

{You sure?} I looked at her, pulling the violin up to my chin.

{I'm sure, who better to stun him than a teen, rather than a professional?} Pinkie smirked

"What are you holdin' back fer missy?" Vio looked at me "If you beat me, I'll go home. Promise!"

{Promise, but for how long?} Kid Flash looked at me

{Robyn's in the top of our music class at school, I wouldn't doubt that she blows him away.} Batgirl replied over the link, I saw her smirk. {Then again, she's in the 12th grade music class, not the 9th grade one}

(**A/N: Now's the time to turn on that cover of 'Good Feeling'. I mean, check it on YouTube, it's really cool!**)

I pulled the bow across the strings, slowly starting a melody. I looked up at Vio, who stared at me in surprise. I played the full melody quickly and fluently.

"Her playing is flawless." I heard Aqualad behind me "Its mesmerizing to watch."

"Does the song sound somewhat familiar to you?" Kid Flash asked

I heard a second violin join, Pinkie jumped in front of me, dancing and playing at the same time. I span around Vio, then saw his eyes close... I stabbed my bow through him. It didn't hurt the bow, but Vio-Later was going 'later' quicker than I could pull the bow out. He appeared to glitch, then vanished into thin air. I pulled the bow back, finishing the song. The viola and speaker landed at my feet. I collected them, mentioning "Souveni!r" to Kid Flash.

"You've got sweet moves there kid!" Pinkie looked at me, just as I was handing the violin back to the Legend of Adlez merch table. "What's your name?"

"Rio. Rio Grayson." I smiled, seeing Kid Flash narrow his eyes slightly. I don't know why.

"Well Rio... Here's free concert tickets to my next show in Gotham City!" Pinkie gave me a wad of ten tickets, then running off to the backstage area.

I looked back at my Team. "Y'know, we should get ready for Hawk's show tonight." I began to walk out of the convention centre, then turning around to see everyone with shocked looks on their faces. "What is it guys?"

* * *

**So thank you to my fiddle buddies (who would like to remain anonymous) for giving me the idea for this '****_Fun_****'** **chapter. It was a bit short, but the next chapter after midterms will be long enough to make up for it... with a few surprises!**

**Read & Review and give me more ideas for '****_Fun_****' chapters please! See you next time! ~RicePoison**


	10. Hawk Eye

**I wrote another chapter last night after posting ****_High Strung_**** (chapter 9). I though 766 words was too short to hold you all over until after my midterms, so here's your chapter treat! **

* * *

I looked from my team's shocked faces to beyond the door of the convention hall. A man with hawk wings and a mask walked into the centre. It wasn't Hawkman, I knew that much. Who was he? I saw another mini-speaker on his belt. I braced myself with the 'souvenir' viola. Then I noticed someone behind him. Batman. I tensed up. What was Batman doing here?!

{_Is that Bats?_} Batgirl looked towards me {_Who's the guy in front of him?_}

I held up a birdarang {_I'm not sure if it's Bats or a cosplayer. I'm not even sure who that guy is next to him_.} I tensed up more, realizing I was still in my civvies. I quickly found a button in the big pocket on the front of the hoodie, my uniform shifting out of my civvies, automatically binding down.

{_Ri_!} Batgirl raced up beside me {_I think we might be in trouble..._}

Before I could ask why, Batman was looking down at Batgirl and I. {_He's real, and we're on the receiving end of a batglare... uh oh._}

{_Maybe we should do it back, so he knows we're not cospayers_.} I suggested

Batman acknowledged the returned glare, turning to the hawk-winged man beside him "This is Hawk Eye."

"Hi Zane." Batgirl smiled, seeing both Hawk Eye and Batman exchange a glance "Seriously Bats, we can tell who is who here."

Now that she mentions it, he does look like Zane. Holy crap. Hawk Eye is Hawk Town. Zane Oldyy. How could I not make the connection?! I looked at Batman "Any other surprises?"

"Robin!" I was suddenly hugged, When I was let go from the 'embrace' I saw Zatanna looking back at me. Behind her, Red Arrow.

"Zatanna, that's not Robin. That's that Rionna chick in cosplay. Robin is still in Gotham." Red Arrow looked at me curiously "Even though she does make a good Robin."

"Oh." Zatanna looked sad, backing off

"It's alright Zee, Robin and I are almost identical cousins." I smiled towards her.

"I'll be taking your 'souvenir' viola back to the Batcave for analysis, Rionna." Batman took the wooden time-travelling instrument from my hands, walking out of the convention center. He came back in after a short while. "Civilian Clothes, Rionna. You're headed home."

"W-what?" I looked at him "What about the team?"

"I talked to your 'father' and he doesn't want you in any further danger." I knew he meant 'father' as in himself. "Robin is here to take your place."

"A-alright..." I looked back at the team "I guess this is goodbye for a while." I walked out the convention centre with Batgirl and Batman. I hopped into the back of the Batmobile, Batgirl sliding in next to me. "What are you doing?"

"You're going back in as Robin. The Team seems lost without the 'Boy Wonder'." Batman hooked up wires to my R-insignia."I'm removing the Robyn uniform, and replacing it with compression stealth-tech. Your civilian clothes will turn into your male ones. Alfred has also made you a new suit, I've programmed that into there. He thinks you'll like it. I'm not sure."

"We should get her out of M'gann's telepathic range before she goes back." Batgirl looked at Batman, getting out of the Batmobile..

"You are correct there." Batman looked up "Alfred, drive us to the nearest ZetaTube." I heard the Batmobile start, and of course Alfred speeds away like Batman. Batgirl waved, and headed back into the convention center. We pulled up to the San Diego tube, I closed the Batmobile door, waving to Batman and Alfred. They sped off.

I entered the tube. "Rionna, A-01." I then stumbled out at the Cave. I turned around, fitting a voice-changer around my neck and switching it on. I turned around, punching a code into the computer and entering the ZetaTube again "Robin B-01"

-San Diego-

I climbed a fire escape, starting to run across the rooftops towards the convention center again. I checked my wrist computer, 6:30 pm. The concert was still at eight, well I assumed so. I reached a building across from the convention center, seeing Batgirl with the Team, Zatanna and Red Arrow in front. I pulled out my iPhone, texting Batgirl. [_Hey Batty, look behind you._] I watched for her screen to light up, then I threw a birdarang at the light post next to her. It caught, revealing the zip line that it held. I grabbed my bo-staff and slipped down the wire. I flipped off and slid down the light post, folding my bo-staff into my belt at the same time.

"Nice moves, which girl you trying to impress?" Artemis looked at me as I landed beside Batgirl.

I looked at her. "Rion wanted me to give you guys these." I held up the backstage swipe cards and land yards. "She also told me what's going down tonight at 8. Even though I don't like Hawk Town, I'm still in."

"What is your cousin's name exactly?" Superboy was confused

"Well, I call her Rion, Wally calls her Rio and Barbara calls her Ri. Her real name is Rionna. She does prefer Ri though." I looked at Batgirl "She has also requested that you stop calling her Oreo."

"O-Rio." Batgirl corrected "And I am her best friend, so I can call her what I like."

"Wait, Barbara?" I tried to act like I didn't know. "How did? Did Rion... What?"

Kid Flash looked at me, then to the rest of the team. "I'll take Robin upstairs to our room. Get him settled. We should be back down around 7:30." he grabbed my shoulder and we began heading back towards the hotel. Through the door and onto the elevator.

"KF?"

"Babe, you look hot whether you are Rio or Robin. Stop worrying."

"What?! That's not what I was going to ask!" My face flushed a deep red. I saw his turn redder. "But while we are on the topic, do you like my 'cousin' Rionna?"

"Third person dude, doesn't work in this case." the elevator dinged for the 20th floor.

I first went to the girls room and grabbed my backpack, then going to the boys room. They only had two beds. I looked at Kid Flash. "Um, how have you guys been sleeping?"

"Well, Kaldur and Conner are in that one because Conner sleeps like a rock, and I sleep in this one because... oh." He looked at me "I think we should get a cot."

"The room's too small." I looked back at him. "I'll just take the other side of your bed."

"Awkward."

"KF, I'm male for the rest of this Convention, remember?" I walked towards the door. "Just try not to think about it." I was suddenly pinned against the wall by Wally, his breath was hot on my face "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Don't think about it?! I can't help but think about it! One day I'm hanging with my Bro giving piggy-back rides at hyperspeed; another day I ask a really cute girl with amazing reflexes out after school; the next day, I discover my Bro and that girl are the same person! HOW CAN I NOT THINK ABOUT IT?!"

I looked at his green frustrated eyes, looking through my options on what to do. 1) Kick him in the nuts and lecture him on what he's feeling or 2) Go with my gut instinct and make everything awkward by kissing him on the spot. Why can't I think of an option 3? Maybe I should just stand here stunned and looking into his eyes. "You're right, that is complexly confusing..."

"Complexly confusing?!" Kid Flash looked at me. I grabbed the edge of my mask, peeling it off my face. "Seriously dude, you know I can't be mad at those eyes."

"Is there a problem?"

"Kaldur!" Kid Flash and I both exclaimed as Aqualad opened the door. I felt for my mask. I had dropped it. Damn. Kid Flash covered my eyes with his hand.

"I heard yelling. The walls here aren't really soundproof." Superboy's voice is what registered with me next. I cringed, he probably heard everything KF had said. Damn his super-hearing. "I heard something about your brother is a girl."

I kept my eyes shut. Now that Superboy had heard KF yelling, Superboy would only be more suspicious after all of that. I sighed in frustration "Nice going Kid Mouth."

Kid Flash looked at me "DUDE!"

I elbowed him "Shut up."

"Robin, what is going on?" Aqualad looked at me as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I didn't know where my mask went, I opened my eyes.

"Woah, your eyes are intense." Superboy looked at my eyes briefly. "They're like Rionna's. Are you sure you're not twins?"

I facepalmed. Sure he was suspicious, but not enough to make connections between factoids.

Kid Flash looked at the guys. "We should be getting ready, Hawk Town's show is in 20 minutes."

I looked to the edge of the bed and found my mask on the floor, I pasted it back on. I watched as Aqualad and Superboy left the room. "Bats is so gonna kill me." My moping was interrupted by Kid Flash, who kissed me on the cheek and bolted from the room. I looked up. "DUDE! I'm so gonna get you back for that!" I closed the room door and ran after him, past Kaldur and Conner who were walking to the elevator.

"No running in the halls!" Kaldur shouted.

"What are you, my principal?" I yelled back, stopping in front of the elevator.

Wally looked at me. "Are you still going to get me back?"

"I think I'll let it go. This time." I smiled


	11. I'm Comin' After You

**Hello! RicePoison here. If you've been here this whole time I bet you're wondering who Hawk Town is in our universe. Lets play a game, another bird of prey, and a synonym for town. Answer in the reviews, and if you need a hint, this chapter should be enough! I do not own any lyrics used here. Here is our third 'fun' chapter!**

* * *

~Main Convention Building, 7:45 pm~

I bolted into the main convention building and backstage quickly to meet up with Roy, the girls and Hawk Town. Kaldur, Wally and Conner were right behind me. Zane was just going over they lyrics when he saw me. "Hey Rio!"

"Um, Rio went home, I'm Robin." I looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Robin, you two look so alike!" Zane smiled, I felt like I was going to melt, but I had to keep my male composure. "I'm going to open with 'Bombshell', so I'll need Artemis and her trick arrows. After that, I'll need you guys to come onstage for my new song. Instructions should be downloaded to your computer, Robin"

"Beta Alpha Theta?" I looked at him

"Yep, that one. Read it through. C'mon Artemis." Zane pulled Artemis (who wasn't complaining at all) towards the stage.

I turned on my wrist computer, reading the text, showing it to the rest of the Team. I heard Zane singing, and found myself singing along "Bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate. I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite. She's all I want, so I am on a mission tonight..." BANG! I heard one of the trick arrows explode. I looked at the rest of my team. "That was loud."

"You have a good voice Robin." Zatanna smiled, I couldn't help but give a cheesy smile back. "I mean like seriously, you memorized the lyrics to that."

"Rio bleached her hair blonde once, that's all she would sing to annoy me." I powered down my wrist computer. Not true, I once attempted to bleach my hair blonde, but all I had the courage to do was two streaks so Batman wouldn't notice.

Kid Flash looked at me "I think he's finishing his set. Artemis just let off five trick arrows. All of them released confetti. Nice trick."

"In that case, that's our cue!" Miss Martian was already levitating off the ground. I pulled her back down "Sorry, I forgot."

"I saw your face in a criminal sketch. Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me yet. I'm on the prowl now, sniffing around this town for you."

Red Arrow headed out first, shooting an arrow at Artemis' feet. It exploded in red glitter. I congratulate Zane for buying those trick arrows, totally cool. I read the lyric cues on my gloves, nodding to Batgirl.

"Calling all cars, there's an officer down. Shot to the heart on the night on the town, and the evidence of your fingerprints was found, and now..."

Batgirl flipped out onto the stage, I followed her, flipping over momentarily into a handstand and walking along the stage on my hands. I flipped back upright, joining Red Arrow and Artemis at the front of the stage.

"You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. Love is a high speed chase racing down the street"

Kid Flash sped out with Superboy and Miss Martian, each taking '007' poses. I looked around, where was Zatanna and Aqualad?

"Oh no, here we go once again. We both know you'll never turn yourself in. So I'm driving 'till it's light out, searching for your hideout"

POP. Zatanna appeared in a cloud of smoke beside Zane's bass player, putting her hand on her hip and looking at the audience, which was PACKED! Never saw so many cosplayers in one place in my life!

"Pick up the pace as I chase you around. One of these days I'll end up tracking you down. But yeah, I've got the feeling I'll be letting you loose when I do"

Kid Flash rushed over to me, I backflipped across the stage. Aqualad finally emerged, grabbing my shoulder and stopping my momentum. I nodded, front-flipping over to Hawk Town, he passed me a microphone.

"Because you, you got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. Love is a high speed chase racing down the street." Hawk Town sang, then looking at me.

I echoed the lyrics back, singing "You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. Love is a high speed chase racing down the street." my voice changer even worked for singing! Yay!

Kid Flash looked at me, I threw him my microphone. I ran over to Artemis, she flipped over me, shooting an arrow into the air that burst into green sparkles. Aqualad was working with the hydrotechnics (water pyrotechnics), looping water over the stage in a manner that made it look like glass.

"You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. Love is a high speed chase racing down the street" Kid Flash sung into the mic, the rest of the Team and I looked up in surprise. KF had a pretty decent voice, almost similar to Zane's.

Zatanna walked up to join me at front stage. I looked at Red Arrow, who shot off five arrows into the audience, all exploding into sparkles and streamers. I then noticed M'gann flying above us, was she levitating Zane? His fake wings appeared to be working.

"Egnahc sthgil ot ocsid!" I heard Zatanna mutter, the lights of the convention center turning various colors, repeating in patterns.

"I'm coming after you!" we all yelled at the same time. Just as the applause started, someone killed the lights. I heard music, but it wasn't Zane's.

{Is everyone linked?} I heard Miss Martian in my head.

{Guess who is the only one with nightvision goggles?} I heard Kid Flash, his tone was irritating. I felt something on my face, and around the back of my head. {Robin has nightvision goggles!}

{Thanks KF.} I looked around the room. I heard Pitbull on the speakers, I turned around, realizing something in my red-vision. {Where's Zane?}

"Gnirb eht sthgil pu!" I heard Zatanna yell over the music. The lights came on, strobed, and shut off again {Dang, whatever has cut the lights has limited my magic too.}

I passed Kid Flash his goggles back, running into the audience. I opened my wrist computer, locating the electricity breaker in the back of the con building. I stumbled over various objects, running into the back room. There was a glowing red switch to reset the breaker. I was about to flip the switch when someone grabbed my wrist.

"I got him! I got Zane!" someone laughed maniacally. I felt something in my arm, then dizziness took over. I saw the red light fade out.

~Somewhere Else~

"You IMBECILE! That's Batman's sidekick, Robin. NOT HAWK TOWN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" an angry male voice was what I heard first

Who was that? Where am I? I opened my eyes, I was blindfolded. I rolled over, bringing my hands up, finding they were either cuffed or tied together. I wanted to scream, but I had been gagged.

"I know who Robin is, it's just I had a different plan." a female voice, cheery. Too cheery. "We have Robin, and that will be the lure to get Batman here, and then you take care of it from there!"

My blindfold was removed, I looked up. Joker and Harley Quinn. I narrowed my eyes, feeling my mask on my face, giving a strong batglare. Joker seemed to ignore it.

"Aw, how cute!" Harley smiled "We've caught ourselves a baby bat!"

At least I was smart after the last time I was kidnapped. I had put a tracer app on my friends' phones, and just had to activate it by pushing the switch inside my glove. Oh, wait, I can't reach it because of these stupid handcuffs. I tried to stretch to bring my hands in front of me. Nope, still trapped behind me.

"Aw, trying to get free, are you?" Joker looked at me "Can't do it without this." he held up my utility belt.

Damn. If I was Flash I could've vibrated myself out of these cuffs. If I was Batman, I would've already picked the lock. He must've got it while I was unconscious. I found something behind me, sticking out. It could push the tracking button in my glove! I hooked my glove on it, then somehow maneuvered to tap the button with the thing behind me. It beeped once, soft enough that I could muffle it.

"Ha, we can just hold the boy wonder here until Batman comes, by then you'll have a plan to capture the Batman, won't you Mr. J?" Harley smiled.

I took time to look around the room, it appeared to be a totally trashed hotel room, presumably the same one my Team and I were staying in. I heard a noise. Next thing I knew, the door was thrown across the room. Superboy stood in the doorframe. Well, this proved that my tracker app worked.

Kid Flash zoomed in, grabbed me, and ran down the hall to the snack machines. "Can you get the cuffs off?" He handed me my utility belt.

I tried to pick the lock, then finding the cuffs didn't have any. I shook my head.

"Okay, hold still." Kid Flash hugged me.

I felt my body go fuzzy. I then heard the cuffs clink to the ground. I looked at Kid Flash, his nose was bleeding. He had vibrated me out of the cuffs. I didn't know he could do that. "How did you...?"

"Motivation. Honestly, I didn't think I could do it either." he laughed. "By the way, your tracker app works amazing. I mean, it's like a bird GPS."

"Bird GPS?" I cocked my head to the side. "Shouldn't we get back to the fight?"

"Nah, Supey's taking care of it."

"Can you let go of me now?" I noticed he was still hugging me. "The cuffs are off now, thank you. You can let go now."

"Mmm, how bout... no." he picked me up, smirking. Oh joy, what was he doing? He ran up to the hotel's rooftop. He placed me back on the ground, grinning.

"KF, what is it?"

"You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit..." Kid Flash sung, then looked at me. I got it, he wanted me to finish the verse. Only, why?

"Love is a high speed chase racing down the street." I finished the verse for him, looking at him confused.

"Woo-oo woo-oo woo, I'm coming after you." he smiled, hugging me.

I giggled a bit. "Isn't playing 'fill-in-the-lyric' a bit childish?"

That's when he kissed me.

I couldn't believe it. I broke it right away, flinching back and making a bolt for the elevators. I held my hand up to my lips. Why did he do that? He's my best friend! I got on the elevator, pushing the button for the 20th floor. I watched the numbers light up, counting down to 20. I still felt stunned, looking blankly at the numbers. I didn't notice Red Arrow getting on at the 30th floor.

"Robin. What's wrong?" Roy looked at me

"Nothing." I got off the elevator with him at the 20th floor. I bolted into our room, pulling the sheets over my head and nodding off.

* * *

**Read & Review! Shall this turn into a birdflash fanfic? I'm not sure right now, I think I'm just as confused as Robin. Also don't forget to check out my DeviantArt page, I'm going to be posting up concept sketches and more ~RicePoison**


	12. Boy Wonder? Girl!

"Robin, wake up. It's almost lunch and I'm starving..." Wally spoke first and poked me in the cheek.

"Hey, wouldn't it be better to let him rest? He did come in pretty stressed from his kidnapping." Roy spoke calmly. "I'll stay here for when he wakes up. I ate a huge brunch and don't need an extra lunch."

I heard Kaldur, Conner and Wally leave. I felt for my mask, which was still on my face, and opened my eyes. I sat up, looking at Roy. I yawned and stretched. I looked down, I was still in my uniform. "I should shower, I've been in this since yesterday afternoon."

"Before you do, quick question." Roy looked at me. I panicked, what was he going to ask? "What made you so flustered in the elevator?"

"I had just been kidnapped. Why do you think I was flustered?" I sounded a little more nervous than the tone I was aiming for.

"The kidnapping took place on the 25th floor. The elevator I got on at the 30th floor was just coming back from the roof. I don't think it was your kidnapping that got you flustered." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"It's _personal_."

"And since when do you openly display emotion? Other than joy, anger and boredom?" he was right there, I never showed sadness. I can't remember if I was sad in front of the team at all. "Robin?"

"I'm not going to answer, I'm going to shower off." I walked into the bathroom, closing the door. About 5 minutes into my shower, Roy knocked on the door. "Roy, I'm not answering anything." I finished rinsing the soap off and hopped out, wrapping a towel around myself. Click. I heard the door pop open. I pasted my mask to my face quickly and turned around, clutching my towel tightly to my chest.

"Did you know the lock on the door is broken and...woah." Roy blushed looking at me "Man, you look girly."

I realized that I didn't have the voice changer on anymore. I looked at him, clearing my throat and trying to deepen it "I know. Now, out." I pointed to the door, my towel slipped. Still enough to cover my chest, but noticeable enough to tell I had something there other than over-folded towel. I scrambled to bring the towel back up to my neck.

Roy lowered it again. "You're a... _you're a girl_?!"

I felt my face flush hotter, probably visibly red. I heard the door of the room click open. I backed up away from Roy, holding my towel up.

Wally appeared in the bathroom doorway. His eyes went from me to Roy, then back to me. He ran in front of me protectively, looking at Roy. "What did you do?"

"Did you know Robin's a _girl_?" Roy looked quizzically at Wally.

"Wally, explain to Roy please. OUT!" I pushed both boys out of the bathroom closing the door. I quickly got changed back into my uniform, glancing at the door every so often. I fitted the voice changer around my neck, sighing as I turned it on. I didn't want Roy or the others to find out, especially '_that_' way. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Wally and Roy in an intense death-stare match. Oh, joy.

"Rio!" Wally ran up and hugged me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, this room just isn't 'peeping-tom proof'." I looked at Roy. "Sorry for the fright."

"Sorry for barging in while you were still indecent." Roy looked at Wally "Could you please stop staring at me like that?"

I could see anger in Wally's eyes. "Hey, it was an accident." His eyes softened slightly at my tone

"So who else knows your little 'secret'?" Roy sat down on the bed.

"Batgirl, Wally, Batman, Flash and now you." I glared back "Don't tell the others. Batman will be ready to kill anyone who finds out."

"Geez... Alright, I won't tell anyone." Roy muttered "But, why are you hiding yourself?"

"Better secret identity." I glanced back, Wally still seemed to be fuming. "Stop that."

"Or else what? You'll use knockout gas on me?"

"Tempting..." I smiled jokingly

"DUDE!" Wally didn't seem to be able to tell I was joking. There was a knock on the door. He got up, walking over and pulling it open "Batgirl?"

"I need to talk to Robin." she looked into the room at me, pushing past Wally. She looked at Roy. "What's he doing here?"

"After a little incident, Rio has been _introduced_ to Roy." I shrugged.

"Bats is so gonna kill you." Batgirl smirked "Did the weirdo clone here walk in on you?"

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes "What did you need to talk about?"

"Alfred programed one other uniform into the one you're wearing. Why haven't you tried it out?" Batgirl looked at me.

"Because I'm waiting to get home and try it in case anything goes wrong." I smirked at her "That means you have to wait to see it."

"You haven't even seen it, how will you know it's 'ta-da' quality?" Batgirl mauled me into the bed, wrestling to press my 'R'.

"Get off!" I struggled until Roy pulled her off of me. "How bout I try it out, and you try to find me downstairs at the Con?"

"Alright, sounds like a challenge! LETS GO BOYS!" Batgirl pulled Wally and Roy behind her into the hall, the door clicked shut.

I breathed a sigh of relief. This day was just going to get more awkward, wasn't it? I picked up my backpack, finding a note from Alfred. I read it quietly in my most 'posh' tone, smirking at my pretend-accent. "_Dear Mistress Richard. You will find a new uniform in your updated uniform. Take off your cape and press the 'R'. You can think of a name for it later, ~Alfred_." I unfastened my cape, placing it on the bed. I pressed the R, seeing it vanish. Suddenly, my whole uniform turned a dark grey, and a blue bird icon appeared across my chest. I checked my utility belt. All my weapons had turned black, and I had somehow gained a pair of eskrima sticks. I looked at my glove, seeing a small button. I pressed it, finding a hidden storage compartment. A note was inside. "_To turn back to Robin, press the bird's head. ~Alfred_"

I turned in the mirror, then hearing the door click open again. I turned to face the door, seeing Kaldur and Conner come in. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Who are you?" Conner looked at me, clearly not registering my mask. "What are you doing here?"

I pressed the bird's head on the uniform, the whole thing shifting back to Robin. I think I'll save that uniform for later, it was a little too much for me now. "Conner! It's me, Robin!"

"Who were you a few seconds ago? Are you secretly a villain?" Conner was not the best at guessing. I don't know how it goes with clones, one is smart and the other is... learning...

"I'm not sure who I was a few seconds ago, and I am not secretly a villain." I looked at him, then started to head towards the door. "I have to find Wally, I sent him off to the Con building, alone, and I don't think I should've done that." Suddenly, my cellphone rang (with my Hawk Town ringtone) inside my backpack. I rummaged through my stuff to get it out, dropping it on the floor with... one of my bras. I flushed red, scrunching the undergarment back into my bag and dropping my phone again.

Kaldur grabbed my phone from the ground, answering it. "Hey Batgirl... Trouble?... We'll be right there..." he hung up passing my phone back.

"It's Rion's ringtone and Rion's...bra..." I stuffed my phone into my backpack again. "Meaning, Rion used my backpack last without asking me first. Geez." I tried to make it sound like I was more annoyed than embarrassed.

"It is alright, but now let's focus on the matter at hand." Kaldur looked at me "Another Time Villain has gotten into the convention center. Batgirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis, Kid Flash and Red Arrow are holding him off... for now, but they require our assistance.

I looked at Kaldur, standing up away from my bag. I pressed my 'R' turning back into the black bird-suit. "How bout I lead, and who cares what Bats says about it."

Kaldur and Conner exchanged a look. Conner crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Who are you and what have you done with Robin?"

"I am Nightwing."

* * *

**Yes, I'm calling the Nightwing costume a 'bird-suit'. Comic-con is in the summer, meaning at some point in the year, Rio had her 14th birthday party. I'm not trying to rush Rio becoming ****_Nightwing_****, but does anyone think she's '****_feeling the aster_****' right now knowing she has another option? THANK YOU ALFRED!**

**Oh, and also, thanks to the reviewers! Virtual cupcakes to all of you!**

**Soon, you'll be able to find concept-art sketches on my DeviantArt page for ****_Robyn_**** and my other FanFictions, so check it out! ~RicePoison**


	13. Nightwing or Robyn?

-Outside Main Convention Building-

I watched Conner and Kaldur run ahead to the scene. I stayed back, in the shadows. I looked at the button on my glove, pressing it to reveal another secret compartment and a note: "Suit has also been programmed to make you look older/taller/more muscular. Press the blue button in this compartment" I pressed the button, watching the suit bulk up with false (inflatable) muscles. I'm not sure if that made me taller, probably by an inch at the most.

"Where's Robin when we need him?" I heard Artemis huff. "At least Rionna would've come out and helped by now."

I then saw the villain teeter by the shadow where I was hiding. He was about six feet tall and was wearing what seemed to be a spandex uniform covered in computer cables. "I am Rewire, and you cannot defeat me!" Wow, it's like I've '_never_' heard that one before.

I jumped out of the shadows, tripping him up and tackling him to the ground. I then saw a cord snake over to the street lamp, and another over to my hand. ZAP. Geez, I never liked being electrocuted. I flipped out of the way, onto the roof of a parked taxi. I had set my voice changer deeper before I left the alley, so my next line was a bit scarier than someone would consider a younger boy saying it. "Come at me bro."

"Who are you? I would like to fight the Boy Wonder, not another bat." Rewire glared at me, wrapping up his cables. "I'm going home."

I grabbed a few batarangs from my utility belt, pinning his boots to the ground. "You're not going anywhere." I pulled out the eskrima sticks, swinging them over and around my head. Maybe I could knock him out with one if I could get the technique ri-"OOF!"

Kid Flash had plowed into my side. I don't know why. Maybe he thought I was a villain? We screeched to a stop by a parked taxi. He pushed his finger under the edge of my mask, peeling off one side to see my left eye. "Rio?"

"You are _so not whelmed_." I pushed him off, pasting that side of my mask back onto my face. I looked at the villain, then at the ground. Snow, still there from yesterday. Like c'mon, it's 80 degrees out. I picked up some snow, melding it into a ball, then throwing it at Rewire. I saw sparks. I knew how to defeat him.

"You are not the Boy Wonder." Rewire looked at me, shoulders sparking. "I came to fight the Boy Wonder."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." I picked up another snowball, and chuckled. The rest of the Team looked up, as if recognizing my laughter. "If you haven't taken the hint yet, the Boy Wonder is right in front of you."

{Robin, are you linked?} I heard Miss Martian

{Nightwing linked} I nodded, looking at her, then at Batgirl and Red Arrow.

{Ooh! You've got a new name, I think Daddy Bats will be pleased!} Batgirl grinned

{_Daddy Bats_?} We all asked in unison

{Anyways, I have how to beat this guy.} I looked back at Rewire. {Kaldur, we need water; everyone else...} I looked around, picking up another snowball "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Aqualad pulled water from a nearby fire hydrant, and with a lot of 'snow' we had Rewire sparking & smoking away. "Boy Wonder, I won't forget this." Suddenly, he shut off. He was a robot.

I pressed the button to de-bulk (remove the muscles) on my Nightwing uniform. I walked over, and began dissasembling the robot.

"Y'know if you were Rio, I'd say that uniform looks pretty hot. But since it's you, how badly are you sweating in a black uniform on a sunny day?"

I felt my face flush. Was he trying to make me embarrased? I turned around, pulling his uniform away from his chin, then stuffing some leftover snow into his uniform.

"GAH! DUDE NOT COOL!"

"You're right, it's not cool at all. It's just plain _cold_." I smirked, then seeing him grab some snow. "Oh, no. No. NO, WALLY GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT..." Lightning fast, he stuffed the snow down my shirt. I felt the ice get stuck in my bound-down bust. "EEEEK! IT'S COLD!"

"No, it's _freezing_." Kid Flash smiled crookedly.

Artemis looked at me as I tried to rub my chest to quicken the melting of the ice/snow mix. "Why don't you just tkae your uniform off to get rid of the snow?"

"Preferably not. At least I'm not sweating anymore." I heard Kid Flash snicker, I threw another snowball at him. "Seriously, dude, it's not funny anymore."

I pressed the bird's head on my uniform, letting it shift back to my Robin uniform. I felt for my cape, but I had left it back in the room. I tore a device off of Rewire's metal shell, examining it briefly. "He was planning to go to 2016? What is there?"

"I don't know, but you better put that time-device out of business before we end up in the future." Red Arrow looked at me. "Hold it up so I can have target practice time."

Batgirl grabbed the device from me, looking it over. "It was deactivated when he short-circuted. There is no danger of us getting trapped in a time-warp zone."

"Well, good to know. Now can I destroy it?" Red Arrow was still ready with an arrow. I watched Batgirl pocket the device, Red Arrow dropping down his bow. "_You're no fun_."

I popped open the first button on my uniform, leaning over and letting the ice water drain out. I snapped it shut once the liquid was drained, standing upright again. "We should head back into the Con, just in case there is any trouble on the last day."

"I'm heading back to the League with this device." Batgirl started walking away. "I'll see you all back at the Cave." She then stopped, leaning over to me and whispering "I'll bring back Ri."

I'm not sure what she meant by that, but Superboy obviously heard it. "Rionna?"

"I'll rephrase it." Batgirl looked at our group. "I'll go back to the Cave and send Ri in my place."

Red Arrow exchanged a glance with Kid Flash, who just simply nodded. Both Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked at me directly after the glance. "Robin, Kid Flash and I will survey from the rooftops. Miss Martian, Zatanna and Artemis can keep watch inside, and Aqualad, Superboy and Rionna can keep track of the perimeter."

"You know, considering it's your plan, its actually good for once." Artemis retorted. "But shouldn't I be on the roof with Robin and you instead of Kid Mouth."

Kid Flash shrugged "I'm with my best buds, you'll be with yours. No problem."

"Is Rionna going to be fine with doing perimeter-duty?" Superboy looked at Batgirl. "Or are you just going to assign her without telling her?"

"Oh, she'll know. Just get into positions." Batgirl walked out of our alley and around the corner. I assumed she was going to the nearest ZetaTube.

Well, I'm not perched on top a gargoyle, but the expensive roof of the convention center will have to do. I looked at Kid Flash, who had pulled his goggles down either to survey the area or nap. Red Arrow had a pair of binoculars, looking across the skyline.

"Glamour Charm." I muttered. Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked at me. "It's the only way Babs would ever look like me."

"Where would she get a Glamour Charm?" Red Arrow walked to my side, surveying the skyline from my angle.

"Doctor Fate." I moved slightly away from him, seeing Kid Flash turn over. Obviously sleeping. "Flash and Doctor Fate also know about me being a... girl. I think Black Canary and Green Arrow know too, but I'm not sure."

"Do you already have this glamour charm?"

"No, but Batman probably got one made when I started... growing up." I pressed the button to unbind. "No hiding these without lots and lots of bandages."

"You had like a whole roll of bandages when I was at your place." Kid Flash was just waking up from his 'nap'. He stretched, coming over to me and Red Arrow "Does your new uniform eliminate the need for bandages?"

"It does." I pressed the button to bind back up, seeing both Red Arrow and KF's faces turn red, I added "Maybe I should call it bind-tech?"

"I don't know." Kid Flash looked over the rooftop. "Should we be thinking of names for something that binds your b-b-b..." he stuttered the last bit, I knew what he meant. I didn't ask him to repeat, or else he might've turned a cardinal hue.

"You know, if Rionna's coming back, what happened to Willow?" I smirked. Kid Flash's red face drained to white, I smirked. "How bout we both make a surprise appearance, Cute Flash?"

"This just got awkward..." Red Arrow looked at me "Are you like with him or something?"

"Define '_with_'." KF looked at Red Arrow. I took his moment of confusion to tap the three points on his lightning bolt to turn his costume into Cute Flash's costume. Yellow turned pink, red turned blue. He scowled at me before a blue skirt popped out from his waist. "Rio, what the he-"

I had already hooked my computer into the tech-chip of his uniform "This is what I call girl-tech." Flowing red hair, and a bust. That's all he needed to make the uniform complete. I smirked as he looked down at himself. I pressed my 'R' for my modified 'Robyn' tech. My top unbound again, and a red skirt sprouted out from my waist, lastly my cape shortened and turned pink on the inside. I twirled around "There, now let's go!"

I pulled KF to the edge of the rooftop, until he pulled back. "Robyn, wait."

"Not now, Wally." I pulled him forwards again, but he stopped me.

He pressed his lightning bolt, and Cute Flash melted back into Kid Flash. "Rio, please."

"If I listen to what you're going to say, will you please turn back into Cute Flash?" I moved my hand over the lightning bolt, only to have him grab my hand. I saw him hesitate, looking for words.

"He likes you." Red Arrow walked over to us. "That's what he's trying to say. Most likely, because he was so protective of you after the walk-in incident."

I looked from Red Arrow to Kid Flash. "Could you try not to duck out while I try to say something?"

Oh, he liked me like THAT. Seriously, I thought we were bros even though I was a girl now. That explains the hugs, and that kiss. Now it all makes sense. I nodded carefully looking over KF.

"Ri, I was wondering if you'd like to... go on a date... with me?"

"As Robyn and Kid Flash?" I smirked

"Go on a date, I'll take over this post." I turned around, Robin! Well, I should say Babs, but she looked exactly like my male self. Yep, probably a glamour charm. "You two would make a cute couple, so go on."

I passed her my male-voice changer, watching her fit it around her neck and switch it on. I grabbed my grappling-hook from my utility belt, grabbing on to Kid Flash. "See you later Robin, Red Arrow." I pushed off the edge of the building, swinging through the streets Batman-style with Kid Flash hanging on for dear life.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to post this chapter two weeks ago, but then life got confusing. Then I was going to post it last week, and then YJ + last episode = feels... So I decided, Tuesday should give enough time for all of us to settle from that. I'm keeping _Robyn_ in the time frame of 2010-2015, but no season finale containing major feels. I'm going to keep writing until I have massive writers block (which probably won't happen, but keep giving me ideas! READ & REVIEW & IDEAS please!)**

**~RicePoison**


	14. Twists & Turns

"How can you stand swinging though the streets?" Kid Flash was still hanging on for dear life, my shoulders were getting sore though. I stopped on an office building roof.

"I'm used to it, I've been doing this since I was nine." I put my grappling birdarang in my utility belt. I looked over the top of the building, surveying the area. "I think we're lost."

"Civvie-tech time?" Kid Flash joked

"Yep." I tapped my 'R', my uniform melting into my programmed civvies. "I know you don't have civvie-tech, so I'll give you this." I handed him my leather jacket. He took it, zipping it up over his uniform.

"So how are we going to get back to the convention centre?"

My com-link beeped. I pulled KF's head to mine so he could hear too. Ear-to-ear, sort of. "Yes, Batman?"

I see you and Kid Flash have left your post at the Convention center. Where are you now?

"Quite frankly, Batman. We're lost." KF sighed.

My tracker says you are closer to Jump City than San Diego. There is a ZetaTube seven blocks from you. Take it back to the Cave. I have a new assignment for you.

"Affirmative. Robin out." I looked at Kid Flash. "I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know, but I'm driving this time." Kid Flash slung me onto his back, and raced down the building's flight of stairs to street level. "Can you be the GPS ?"

"You run, I navigate?" I pulled my wrist-computer up, putting in the ZetaTube's coordinates. "Sounds like fun. Turn left."

"Do you think the rest of the team is being called back, or just us?"

"I assume just us. Turn right." I dug my gloved hand into his shoulder as he corrected his turn to a very sharp right.

"Ow."

"Just be glad I had my glove on."

"Dude, you've got a _manicure_?"

"Once again, gloves." I looked back at my wrist computer. No, I didn't have a manicure, I just kept my nails presentable if anyone was to look at them. I prepared myself to not give a death-grip for the next turn. "Hang another right."

"So, um, some date?"

I dug my fingers back into his shoulders "Transport Truck!" I attempted to veer him in a different direction, into some trash cans at the side of the road. "Traffic incident averted."

"What?... OW! DUDE!" He pulled me off his back, I was still clinging on for dear life after the near-miss with that truck. He peeled away his uniform from his shoulder. Where my hands had been was already starting to swell up and take on an awful color. "Thanks for the 'guidance' away from that truck, but did you have to be so harsh?"

"Um yeah. You can vibrate your molecules through small objects, with a bloody nose, but I don't think a fast moving truck would be a good idea for either of us." I looked from his bruising skin to my wrist computer "It says the tube is around here somewhere."

"Still, I don't know why Bats wants just you and me back without the rest of the Team." KF paused "Maybe its about Roy now knowing your secret identity? He probably already told Green Arrow!"

"KF, Green Arrow already knows. So does Black Canary, Flash, and Wonder Woman." I looked around. "If Roy spilled, GA would probably explain to Roy whats up. I don't think Roy would tell though, the embarrassment is probably keeping him from saying anything."

"So why did Batman trust me with your secret, and not the rest of the team? I mean, Aqualad should know, shouldn't he? It's only fair because he's leader."

"I don't know why Batman let you on the boat, but he must've been talking with Flash before that. Also, I'm not telling anything to Aqualad or the rest of the team. Well, not yet." I looked down an alley and saw an old telephone booth. "Well, we're going Superman with this one, I guess."

Kid Flash followed me into the booth, sitting down in front of the scanner. "I hope this is actually a ZetaTube camouflage, or else we're two ridiculous kids pretending to be Superman."

I giggled at that statement as a bright light flashed over us. "Rionna A-01. Kid Flash B-03."

* * *

~The Cave~

Batman looked at us as we came through the ZetaTube. I examined the rest of the room, Black Canary and Red Tornado were standing on the far side of the room.

"Red Arrow B-06. Artemis B-07. Robin B-01." I watched as the other ZetaTube powered down.

Robin (Babs) stopped next to me. "Cousin."

Artemis looked from Kid Flash, to me, then to Batman. "This is an odd group, why'd you call us here?"

"While the rest of the team is taking care of Hawk Town on his tour, the five of you have another job." Black Canary looked over our group. "You five are going undercover in a traveling circus to attempt to make connections with the latest CU smuggling ring."

"CU?" Robin looked at Kid Flash, who shrugged

"Carbon Uranium. Someone is making diamonds out of an unlikely unstable isotope compound." I looked at the molecular structure on my wrist-computer. "Once someone buys something containing CU, they are contaminated, and the seller offers a 'miracle' radiation cure for a hefty sum of money."

"Meaning someone is stealing uranium for this purpose?" KF looked at me.

"And probably coal too, you cannot steal a diamond without attracting massive attention." I switched off my computer. "Haly's Circus, right?"

"How'd you know?" Black Canary moved towards the ZetaTubes.

"Coal, Carbon. Diamonds, Carbon. In theory you can use coal to make artificial diamonds." Kid Flash was glaring at Red Arrow, was he still grudging about what happened earlier?"

"When you are ready, you may go. But you have to be undercover." Black Canary looked at me

"How bour the Arrobats?" I joked.

"Arrows and Acrobats? I'm fine with that." Artemis and the others nodded. Wow, I should really practice my sarcasm, people actually take it seriously. "We need names again, and I'm not being Diane Danger again."

"Going back as the 'Daring Dangers' seems too much of a tip-off to the rest of that circus." Red Arrow looked at me as I tilted my head from side-to-side. deciding good names. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you!" Babs (Robin) looked at Red Arrow. "This is my cousin Rionna."

"Names that start with A..." Artemis looked at the rest of us. "Arrobats, names that start with A..."

"Rionna, can you think of anything?" Robin looked at me.

"April, August, Alpha, Axel and Ace." I smirked, trying to sound more sarcastic this time.

"I'm fine with that. I'll be Axel." Kid Flash smiled, did he not sense sarcasm?! "Red Arrow can be Ace, Robin'll be Alpha. Artemis, chose your name."

"I don't like April. I'll be August." Artemis looked at me "That leaves Rio to be April. You alright with that?"

"Absolutely fine." I tried not to tinge that with sarcasm. I looked at Black Canary who cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I think you might like this next bit then." Black Canary smiled, walking into the other room, she came back with what looked like modified versions of our old Daring Dangers costumes, they had been dyed yellow.

I smiled, is nothing thrown out here? I grabbed M'gann's Dawn Danger uniform out of the pile, seeing an 'A' had been sewn onto the right side of the top. Did we have tiny mice working on this? Probably Black Canary got Green Arrow to help her with this.

"Um, Rio is smaller than M'gann. Won't that be baggy?" Artemis noted, looking at Black Canary.

I found a hidden button on the 'A'. I put the vest on over my uniform, yes it was baggy. I pressed the 'A' seeing it bind to fit. "Modified bind-tech!"

"Say what now?" Artemis looked at me as I took off the vest.

"It fits now. We should change before we go." I moved towards the hallway, going down to one of the empty rooms to change. I figured Alfred probably put bind-tech in this costume. I took off my uniform and pulled the Arrobats costume on, pressing the 'A' to shrink it down. I packed my Robyn uniform into my backpack before coming out of the room, running into Red Arrow.

"Well, you look more comfortable in that than when you were 'Dan Danger'. How did you do that anyhow? And why are there two of you?!" RA was already starting the accusations.

"Glamour Charm." I watched him shut his mouth in question. "Wore it back then, and Babs is wearing it right now."

Kid Flash exited the room behind us, ramming into me. "Rio, are you alright?"

"Fine."

WHAM. "Hey sis!" Robin hugged me.

"Sis?" We all echoed back.

"Duh, we're going to make Alpha and April twins for this mission, because like M'gann said. We're identical." Robin smiled as Artemis came out of the other room. "Ready to go August?"

"As long as we all don't get sick again." Artemis (August) nodded as we all headed for the ZetaTubes,

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the late chapter, I'm currently working on my CD and its hard to get in time to write... Anyhow, NEW CHAPTER, no joke, ON APRIL 1st! YAY. (It doesn't make any sense. Yet.) Also, my chemistry knowledge sucks, so CU (carbon-uranium, carbon-uranite?) is all I could think of.**

**Artemis = August**

**Robin/Barbara = Alpha**

**Robyn/Rionna = April**

**Kid Flash = Axel**

**Red Arrow = Ace**

**~RicePoison**


	15. Circus

(**A/N: Rionna=April, Artemis=August, Robin/Babs=Alpha, Kid Flash=Axel, Red Arrow=Ace.**)

* * *

~Haly's Traveling Circus (Somewhere in Europe)~

It was dark when we arrived. I walked alongside the circus' railway cars, stopping at each poster as I passed. It had seemed so long since I was last here. I walked up to the next car, Jack Haly was looking at one of the posters, were those tears? I noticed the poster he was staring at, breaking down and crying myself. Flying Graysons. I sniffed a bit too loudly, causing Mr. Haly to turn around.

"Never thought I'd see you back."

"Five years seems so short." I looked at the poster. I wouldn't bother correcting Mr. Haly on who I was, he has his way of knowing his performers, like last time.

"Different costume this time though. Are you our 'new act'?"

"Arrobats."

"Dixie, are you alright?" Mr. Haly looked at me. I recognized my old nickname, nodding, then looking back to the poster.

"April." Axel walked in behind Mr. Haly and I. He looked at the poster. "Flying Graysons... Ri... Rio, it's alright now, you've got us!"

"Dixie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'd like to invite you and the rest of the Arrobats to my office, if that's alright." Mr. Haly looked at me.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll go collect them." I looked from Mr. Haly to Axel, then walking off. Axel quickly caught up with me.

"Dixie? Why'd he call you that?"

"My mom was quite fond of male names, hence Richard Grayson. Everyone in the circus would call me 'Dixie' because you can't nickname a girl 'Dick'." I turned a corner around some boxes. "When Bruce adopted me, Alfred suggested adding on a girl's name, which was Rionna. Kinda like Richard and Fionna mashed together."

"April!" Alpha ran up and hugged me "How's my favorite sister doing?"

"You know, the contrast between you two is weird, almost like you're not related at all." Ace looked at me, I looked at August, then back to Ace. "Have you been crying?"

"Jack wants to see us in his office." I looked at my 'Team'

"Now?" August picked up her backpack.

"Yeah, now." Axel sped off, faster than he should have, colliding with Carlos and his brother.

I walked up with the rest of my Team, looking at Axel. "Dude, don't just speed off on us like that. Sorry, Carlos."

"How do you know my name? You're a new act." Carlos narrowed his eyes. "Yet you look so familiar..."

"April Arrobat. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand, letting him shake it. "Axel is the one that ran into you, he is my cousin along with Ace and August, and this is Alpha, my twin brother."

"You look like the youngest child of that acrobat family that was murdered." Carlos' brother stated. I felt tears in my eyes. "Wait, maybe you are?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Richard was the surviovor, not this girl." Carlos argued back. "And he didn't have a twin."

"Dixie. That was her nickname. Her mother favored boy's names. Richard 'Dixie' Grayson." Carlos' brother looked at me. "Dixie survived and was adopted by that rich guy. What was his name?"

"April, are you crying?" August looked at me.

"Ri..." Alpha put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you are her, it means Alpha isn't your brother. It means you aren't related to any of the Arrobats. You're a circus kid, like us. If you are her, your family is here and we all would welcome you back." Carlos' brother said calmly.

"SHUT UP!" I turned around, running back to where I had first seen Jack. Breaking down again infront of the poster.

"Rio." August had appeared behind me, with the rest of the Team.

"Richard 'Rionna' Grayson." Axel quietly said. He came over and hugged me. "Geez, it's alright, you've got us!"

"Wait, if Rio is Dixie, then who is Robin?" August looked at me.

CLINK. I heard the sound of Bab's glamour charm hitting the ground, I turned around looking at her. "Geez, jig is up Rion."

"Robin, as we know and love is Rionna." Axel approached August. "Batgirl, or Babs has been undercover playing as Robin and Rionna on ocassions to differentiate between the two of them."

"I'm confused."

"Trust me, I was confused when I first heard it." Ace shifted slightly.

"He knew before me?! Who else knows?"

"Batman, Kid Flash, Flash, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Canary, Batgirl and Wonder Woman." I looked at her, then putting the glamour charm back around Babs' neck.

August still looked shocked. Well, at least she didn't walk in on me post-shower change like Roy did. She nodded, trying to digest the information. "Rionna is Robin. Okay. Got that."

"Aren't we meeting Mr. Haly around now?" Axel helped me up.

"Oh shoot! C'mon, let's go guys!" I pulled my Team towards the train car where Jack Haly's office was. I knocked on the door once, and before I could knock again it was pulled open. I locked my gaze briefly with the masked man behind the door, before entering the office with my Team. Jack was behind his desk, working on some sort of paperwork. "Um, Mr. Haly?"

"Dixie." he acknowledged I was there "You're not the only one to come back here."

"Meaning...?" What did that mean? I cocked my head to the side.

"You know that boy who was also here before you left?"

"Zane?"

"Hiya, Rio." The man behind the door took off his mask. Zane Oldyy?! What the heck? He wasn't in the circus when I was, was he? I can't remember that far back, just that I knew a boy named Zane.

"Then that means, if Zane's here..." Axel looked around the room "The rest of our Team..."

"Nepo taht rood!" The door swung open. Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad were standing in the hall wearing Arrobat Uniforms. "Can't start the mission without us."

"Annataz, Amos, Antoinette and Antonio. Glad to see you made it." Jack stood up, shaking hands with Aqualad.

I briefly made eye-contact with M'gann. I felt a slight headache as her psychic link came through. {Everyone on?}

{Connected.} I leaned against Wally

"April, are you alright? You've gone quiet..."

"Oh, sorry Jack. Just lost in thought." I felt Wally grab my hand

"Zane has come back as part of his tour, apparently his manager spoke with Amos and you're putting a show together, is that correct?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Haly." Kaldur nodded "I just needed the rest of my Team to meet up with him to plan out what we are doing."

Jack nodded. "You can use the empty room next to this one as a discussion space." He then looked across us. "Zane, April and Annataz. Stay for a word." Jack ushered the others out and shut the door to his office, looking over our now smaller Team. "Dixie, are you alright being back here?"

"Yeah, just one question. Why did you ask us to stay back?" I looked at Jack "If you don't mind me asking."

"Annataz, how's Giovanni?" Jack smiled at Zatanna, who looked shocked. He turned to us. "Dixie, Zatanna and Zane. Welcome home."

"Welcome home?" I looked carefully at Zatanna. "When were you here?"

"Um, a while back with my dad. It was when I first met Zane before he left. About a year after the Grayson kid left..." Zatanna smiled nervously.

"About a year after Dixie left." Zane slung his arm around my shoulder, woah... he's tall up close.

I turned around. "I-I have to take the Arrobats to practice. Don't wan't any accidents out there tomorrow."

"Alright Dixie. I'll just be a few more minutes with Zane and Zatanna." Jack nodded as I closed the door, leaving his office.

I saw Wally on the other side of the hall, the others had left. "I see you stayed behind?"

"I couldn't just leave you in there." Wally led me back to our car, holding my hand. "Bats would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, he would."

"I meant it as a joke!"

"Oh." I stopped in my tracks. I had felt the train move, even though we should've been parked in place. There was a jolt as the train braked and stopped, causing me to crash into Wally. "What was that?"

"April! Axel! Look out!" I heard Jack yell from down the train. A large object smashed though the window of the car, scraping the floor clean of carpet.

I looked out the new hole in the car, seeing Cheshire and Harley Quinn. "Why are they here?!" Klairon stepped from behind Cheshire. "Oh, shit."

* * *

(**A/N: sorry if that didn't make sense, I had to somehow add Hawk Town back into the story, and using Dick's circus past seemed the only way to do so. Apparently there was also a Zane in the original Haly's Circus, so I adapted Hawk Town to that. Zatanna never was in Haly's Circus, but I added her in just for fun. R&R please)**

**MORE ACTION NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. More than a Memory

Key: **{psychic link} ****_memory/flashback_**

* * *

{What was that?} I heard Aqualad ask.

{Klairon, Harley Quinn and Cheshire.} Wally looked at me {Rio, what do we do?}

{Mask up.} I pasted my red Arrobat mask to my face, then helping Wally with his. They were exactly the same design as my regular domino mask. I turned around, seeing Zatanna rush up.

{Anything else I could do to keep them from recognizing us?}

{Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann. Put your hair up somehow different than usual.} I turned to help Zee with her mask. {Don't use magic to fix anything. Klairon will probably sense it.} I turned her around, putting her hair in a ponytail, I quickly ducked by the hole in the car, sneaking into the Arrobat's pod.

{Ri, what are you doing?} Robin looked at me.

I pulled my wig out of my bag, pulling it onto my head. {Girly enough?} I stuck some spirit gum to the inside to hold it to my forehead. I looked at him {Rob.}

{Ri, are you doing what I think you're doing?}

I pulled out some of my birdarangs, pocketing them. I ran out the door again, ducking past the hole in the car and passing Wally and Zatanna. I ran past Zane and Mr. Haly and outside of the car. This was a bad idea, I knew that, but I had to find out why Harley was here without the Joker.

Cheshire directed her attention to me. "Well, looks like someone was brave enough to see what's going on. I'd give her credit, but it's kinda stupid."

I smirked, walking around her. "Me, stupid?" I chuckled, Klairon directed his attention to me. "I would think you to be the stupid ones."

Teekl flared his teeth at me. Klarion narrowed his eyes. "Are you so sure about that? Kcatta eht lrig!"

I flipped out of the way of his spell. "Really? How bout instead of attacking, you tell me why you are really here?"

"Why do you think we'd tell you, you're just some circus freak kid." Klarion huffed, he started walking towards the car again.

WHAM. I saw Wally speed by me, causing each of the villains to crash into the ground. He screeched to a stop beside me, grabbing my hand again. "Are you alright?"

"Whoever those kids are, they're dead meat." Harley stood up, swinging a large hammer behind her. "I'm sure Mistah J wouldn't mind if we took these distractions out."

Wally stood in front of me. "Well if you want to take her out, you'll have to go through me."

I grabbed onto his shoulders, whispering "Maneuver 17." I crawled up so he could grab my legs. I took a birdarang from my pocket and hid it behind my back. "Now." Wally charged towards Klairon, but at the last split second turned, I jumped off - flinging my birdarang at Klairon, and ploughing into Harley Quinn. Wally spun Cheshire into the ground by the time I turned around. I quickly avoided a swing from Harley's hammer.

"You again!" Harley screeched as she took another swing. I hopped on top the hammer before kicking her down.

I flipped back, hitting my back against Wally's. I saw a red arrow scrape Cheshire's mask, I whipped around to see Artemis pin down Harley Quinn with three arrows.

Klairon nervously looked back and forth. I noted that my birdarang had sliced his jacket, meaning he didn't try to stop it when it flew at him. I must've surprised him. Two more birdarangs came from behind us, Robin (Babs) using Wally and I as a vault to jump over and land a kick in Klairon's face.

"Etativel railimaf yawa morf Norialk!" Zatanna emerged from the car with Zane and Superboy. I watched Teekl go flying towards Superboy. Oh, poor kitty. Zane smiled, grabbing the cat at the last second before Superboy swung.

"Vicious little thing, isn't it." Zane smirked as Teekl struggled, fangs flashing and claws lashing out.

"Dixie, look out!" I heard Jack yell, he was just coming out of his train car. I spun around, watching Cheshire charge at me with her sai. I twisted just as she lunged, tripping her. I felt the sai swipe by my arm, painfully. I looked to see a fair bit of blood dripping down my arm. I sucked in a breath, hoping that she hadn't poisoned that sai.

Wally grabbed me as I tipped back. "Rio, Ri, are you alright."

"Absolutely fine." I mumbled, trying to move. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, giving up. I looked briefly at M'gann, who was still in her human-caucasian form. {Think you could brain-blast them?}

{Team, out of the way.} M'gann nodded, I felt a slight headache when the blast happened, but not as bad as when it was actually directed at me.

I leaned into Wally, feeling the pain in my arm grow. "Help me back to the car, will you?" I clawed his uniform, letting him pick me up.

Klairon got up from the brain-blast first, grabbing onto Cheshire and Harley Quinn, mumbling "Taerter!" and disappearing

I closed my eyes, hearing Jack's voice as Wally brought me to him. "Medical car, now."

* * *

{Rionna, wake up...} I heard M'gann in my head. I tried to open my eyes, but saw nothing but blackness. I looked instead in the blackness, visualizing myself awake. {Well, you're not actually awake, but this will do for now. Are you alright?} M'gann appeared in front of me.

{I don't know. Why can't I wake up?}

{We don't know yet, we're running tests.}

{M'gann?}

{Yes, Rionna?}

{Don't leave please.} I walked forwards, I needed someone here to at least tell me what was going on.

{I won't.} M'gann hugged me, though I couldn't feel it. She picked me up, flying though the blackness. {It's dark in here though, most people's minds are full of memories and thoughts. Cloudy, but bright.}

{I prefer to keep my memories behind closed doors.} I felt a bit of sadness in my nothingness.

{Why? They're part of who you are.} She grabbed my hands {C'mon, it might be a while before you wake up, and I'm here anyhow.}

{As I said, I prefer to keep them behind locked doors.} Could I use some of my falsely implanted memories to stop her from asking? Or would I end up revealing that I was Robin? Well, only her, Aqualad and Superboy don't know now. Eventually they'll all know.

{Rionna?}

{Fine, I'll show you.} I sighed, thinking of Haly's Circus again. I led M'gann into the memory, walking across the gravel. I stopped in front of the Flying Graysons poster again. {This, this is where I grew up.}

{Haly's Circus?}

'_Richard.' I saw my mom, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I then saw my young self in my old Flying Graysons uniform. 'You scraped you knee, are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine mommy.' I smiled, licking my hand and slathering spit over the wound. 'It speeds up the healing!'_

_'Dixie, we should put a band-aid on that before it gets infected.' Jack Haly smiled at me. He pasted a Rainbow Brite patch to my knee. 'All better?'_

_'Yes. Thank you Mister Haly.'_

{Aw, you were so cute when you were little!} M'gann looked at me as I shifted the memory.

_I reached out to try and catch my mom's hands. The rope snapped, and she fell with the rest of my family. I looked over the edge to see her family, sprawled out on the-_

_I leaned into M'gann, feeling a wave of sadness once again {I couldn't save any of them. I-I couldn't do anything. They're all-} I started to cry as the memory faded out. We were left in pure blackness again. I stared into my hands. _

{Where was Robin in all this, you said he was your cousin...} M'gann stopped mid-sentence as my next memory was pulled up, Wally and I playing Streetfighter in the mansion. Aged about 9.

_'Dude! I know you hacked the game!' Wally glared at me. 'How else would you have double my score right now?'_

_'Practice.' a smirk and my signature laugh. _

_'Master Wallace, your uncle is here to pick you up.' Alfred entered the room. _

_'Sure, soon as I beat Rob.'_

_'Master Richard, it would be much more entertaining to play the game without tinkering with the programming.' _

_'I knew it, you little troll!' Wally narrowed his eyes._

{Where were you here?} M'gann looked at me as I bent the memory again, to Kid Flash, Babs and I being confronted by Harley Quinn in the halls of my school. I was wearing the Robin uniform, Babs in her school uniform. I about age 13, Babs aged 14, and KF aged 15.

(When was this?} M'gann looked at me.

{A month before the Team was formed.} I observed the scene again. Watching myself get struck down by Harley's hammer.

'_Robin!' Babs came to my aid, seeing I was hurt. 'Why would you do anything so stupid as to run out in front of me, instead of pulling me out of the way?!'_

_'It's just what best friends do.' I smiled at Babs._

_'Wait, Ri?' her look of surprise turned to a smile. 'Then another best friend would help you out here!' I watched her run past KF, who was recovering from a hit, then front flipping to deck Harley Quinn in the nose with her fist. 'No one, not even you, messes with my school or my friends!' she pulled out a pair of her dad's handcuffs, slapping them around Harley's wrists. _

I let the memory fade before going any further. {So, any thoughts?}

{Well, I knew from a previous mind-encounter that you had a secret, but I couldn't read your mind to see what it was.} M'gann floated next to me. {So, if you're Robin... who's the Robin who came with us?}

{Batgirl.}

{So, who else knows?} M'gann looked at me as I pulled up various memory situations. _Wally picking me up in my room and my bindings ripping, Red Arrow walking in on me after a shower, Artemis earlier today in front of the Flying Graysons poster_. {Are you going to tell Aqualad, Superboy and Zatanna?}

{Not yet, I still have to get used to the idea I told you.}

M'gann was silent in the blackness of my mind. She looked at me. {We're going to try to wake you up now. Are you ready?}

{Traught.} I saw M'gann smirk at that. I returned a smile. {And ready to go.}

* * *

**A/N: how was that for a little mind-invasion? Since Rionna is knocked out due to whatever was on Cheshire's sai, it was a good opportunity for M'gann to go into Ri's mind to keep her company.**

**R & R please!**


	17. Sleeping Beauty

{I'm not awake yet, am I? I can't move.}

{You're in a state of Paradoxical Sleep.} I heard Wally over M'gann's psychic link with me.

{Meaning...?}

{Sleep paralysis, Rio.} Zane's voice came through. {You're awake, just your muscles were immobilized.}

I started to panic {Am I paralyzed?!}

{What's happening right now is that you are becoming semi-concious before regular sleep paralysis has disengaged. Meaning you are still in a dream-like state with high emotions.} Zane continued {Simplified, you're awake in a REM sleep stage.}

{REM?}

{Rapid Eye Movement.} Wally clarified {M'gann, I think you should go keep Ri's mind company in this, just so she doesn't have any hypnagogic or hypnopompic hallucinations.}

{Say what now?} M'gann asked

{Vivid, terrifying, dream-like experiences.} Zane defined what Wally just said. I wonder if he ever took a course to know all this? Like psychology? {I have to look at the goop I found in your cut a bit more closely, but I'm going to call it the 'Sleeping Beauty Formula' right now}

{You know, you sounded all scientific until you said 'goop'.} I tried to look around in the darkness of my mind. {You said 'Sleeping Beauty Formula', I'm not familiar with that name.}

{Your parents never read you Sleeping Beauty?} Zane asked over the link. {Do you want me to tell you the tale of Sleeping Beauty?}

{Um, telling the story over the psychic link is not a good idea.} M'gann spoke up {It'll be like a total re-enactment of the story.}

{In that case, put me in Rio's mind} Wally said assertively.

{Are you sure about this?} Zane this time.

{It might wake her up.} Wally replied. {You narrate.}

WHAT?! HAWK TOWN WAS GOING TO TELL A STORY TO ME?! Yes, I'm the happiest fangirl alive as of now. YES! {Go ahead, I have nothing better to do.} Yep, act all coolish now.

* * *

{_Once upon a time there was a Bat who had a beautiful baby daughter. He asked all the heroes in the kingdom to the adoption party, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, an evil assassin. She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said: "When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a sai and die!"_}

I looked around, I could already tell that Zane had modified the story for me. That or my brain did it. I watched as what seemed to be an older version of Cheshire walk by.

{_A good magician quickly chanted a magic spell to change the curse. When she hurt herself, the girl would fall into a very deep sleep instead of dying_.} Zatara appeared, chanting, then disappeared.

{_The years went by, the baby bat grew and became the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. Her father was always very careful to keep her away from assassins, but the baby bat, on her sixteenth birthday, as she wandered through the castle, came into a room where an old knight was sparring with a dummy_.}

"What are you doing?" I asked the knight.

"_I'm sparring. Haven't you seen a sai before?_"

"No. Let me see it!" I was handed the sai, but accidentally dropped it, cutting my arm in the process. Everything went hazy.

{_The old knight hurried to tell the Bat. Beside himself with anguish, the Bat did his best to awaken his daughter but in vain. The magicians and wizards were called, but there was nothing they could do. The girl could not be wakened from her deep sleep_.}

I saw Zatara and Batman conversing, I tried to hear what they were saying, faintly. "_When will my daughter wake_n?"

"_I don't know_," Zatara admitted sadly.

"_In a year's time, ten years or twenty_?" Batman went on.

"_Maybe in a hundred years' time. Who knows_?" said Zatara

"_Oh! What would make her waken_?" asked Batman, sternly.

"_Love_," replied Zatara. "_If a man of pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would bring her back to life_!"

"_Hmph. No man is getting near my little bird._" Batman walked off.

{_The baby bat was taken to her room and laid on the bed surrounded by garlands of flowers. She was so beautiful, with a sweet face, not like those of the dead, but pink like those who are sleeping peacefully_.}

Zatara said to himself "_When she wakens, who is she going to see around her? Strange faces and people she doesn't know? I can never let that happen. It would be too painful for this unfortunate girl_."

{_So the magician cast a spell; and everyone that lived in the mansion - butlers, heroes, sidekicks and birds - all fell into a deep sleep, wherever they were at that very moment._}

"_Now_," thought Zatara, "_when the Princess wakes up, they too will awaken, and life will go on from there._" He left. I heard nothing but silence.

{_Now, it so happened that a Speedster arrived in these parts. He was the nephew of another speedster in a town close by. Young, handsome and melancholy, he sought in solitude everything he could not find in the company of other men: serenity, sincerity and purity. Wandering on his high-speed metabolism, he arrived, one day, at a dark forest. A few hours later, now losing heart, he was about to turn around and go back when he thought he could see something through the trees. He pushed back the branches... The young man stood stock still in amazement,_}

"_I wonder who this mansion belongs to_?" he thought. "_Maybe I should get some souvenirs_!"

Typical Wally.

{_The young Speedster rode on towards the castle. The drawbridge was down and, holding his horse by the reins, he crossed over it. Immediately he saw the inhabitants draped all over the steps, the halls and courtyard_.}

"_They're dead_!" But in a moment, Wally realised that they were sound asleep. "_Wake up! Wake up!_" Wally shouted, but nobody moved.

{_As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Speedster finally reached the room where the beautiful baby bat lay fast asleep._}

"_Ri, I'm here. I'm going to wake you up..." _Wally looked down at me.

{_The Speedster went close, tilting the girl's white chin and gently kissed her_...}

* * *

My eyes snapped open to meet Wally's. I squeaked and backed up on the medical car's bed. Zane, M'gann, Jack and Zatanna looked at me as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sleeping Beauty had a very weird life."

Wally nodded, fist covering his mouth. What was he doing? I flushed red, sending him a glance. He blushed, hopping off the bed. "I'm going back to our car, talk to Rob, y'know." He walked out of the room, I stared at the door.

{I think you hurt his feelings.} M'gann looked at me

{What do you mean?} I glanced back.

{Wally likes you.}

{I know he does.}

{No. I mean he LIKES you.}

{Oh.} I paused {Shit.}

* * *

**(A/N: chance to rewrite ****_Sleeping Beauty_**** in the middle of a fem!robin birdflash story? Had to do it. What do you guys think? R&R please!)**


	18. Insomnia

**Sorry for the brief 3-week hiatus! I was in the UK (my ****_Robyn of Gamma_**** updates were my pre-uploads). Now here it is, the too-long awaited Chapter 18 of ****_Robyn!_**** Enjoy, R&R please**

* * *

I entered the cabin with Zatanna and M'gann quietly an hour later, not making eye-contact with Wally. Jack had one of the medical personnel on the train put stitches in my arm, so I was a bit sore. Kaldur looked at me as I teetered in, Robin (Babs) behind him.

"Rion! You're alright!" Robin hugged me

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I looked at him. "Don't tell Batman I got hurt, okay?"

"But-"

"Don't."

Wally growled, looking out the window. I sat down between Robin and Roy. I looked briefly at the speedster before turning to smile at Kaldur. "So, Amos, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Rionna, are you sure you are alright to perform with that arm?"

"Been through worse." I looked at Robin, who took the hint to smile.

"Rion and I are stronger than we look."

"Its Ri, Rio or Rionna, for the last time, Robin."

"O-Rio."

"Babs calls me that, now don't you start calling me that-" I stopped, Robin didn't say that. I looked at Wally.

"Oreo, it's a... cute... nickname..." Wally stared out the window, then looked back at me. "Ri...?"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the cabin. "Wally. I'm sorry about earlier... I was just..." Well, how could I explain it? Shocked that I woke up inches from his face? Or surprised that he liked me, a lot? I looked at him. "Just... forget it."

I watched as a blush tinted his cheeks. "Ri, what I was going to say was," He paused, breathing out slowly. He took another breath. "I-I think I like you."

"I know you do."

"What? How?"

"M'gann." I smirked. "She kept the psychic link up after I woke up and you left." I looked at him, still smiling. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I flinched away in the medical car. I just wasn't expecting to wake up from my 'Sleeping Beauty' moment inches from your face!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Oops, didn't mean to say the last part.

Wally put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. I could hear his heart beating, faster than normal, but wasn't it always fast for speedsters? I tucked my head into his chest as he spoke. "It's alright Ri. I should've respected your personal waking space." he ruffled my hair, changing the subject. "So, who doesn't know now?"

"Kaldur and Conner are the only two who don't know the Rionna is Robin thing. Other than that, I'm not sure about Zatanna."

"I don't think Zatanna knows. I think you should tell her though, I kind of sense that she likes Robin..." Wally smirked "You're a real ladies man, aren't you little bird?"

I giggled slightly, then looking at the time on the wall-clock across the hall. "We should get some sleep, its going to be a busy day tomorrow." I let go of Wally, pulling his hand towards the door of our cabin.

"Ditto."

Even though the rest of the team quickly fell asleep, I was still awake. The clock on my backpack indicated it was 2:56 in the morning. Oh, now it's 2:57. I looked around the car, unsure how everyone was comfortable. It was cold in the cabin, so we all had to keep warm one way or another. Superboy and Miss Martian were curled up in one corner; Artemis, Red Arrow, Robin and Zatanna had picked out a crop of floor; and Aqualad was the only one sitting alone, close to the door.

I shifted slightly, Wally was keeping me warm, so he noticed my shift. He whispered "Ri?"

"Can't sleep."

"Are you cold?"

"No." I looked across the cabin, noticing Aqualad had opened his eyes and was looking around. "-_psst_!- _Aqualad_!"

Aqualad came over to sit beside Wally and I. "I take this situation as you can't sleep either."

"Why can't you sleep?" Wally looked at Aqualad as he sat down.

"The recent attacks by the Shadows have me worried." Aqualad slumped back in the seat. "It seems no coincidence that three different villains would attack our circus train, as they do not know we are here."

"Um, Hawk Town's here." I looked back at the atlantean. "Although, no one knows that until tomorrow night."

"Correct, which makes me think that someone else in this circus is concealing something, a true identity, and is passing intel back to the Shadows."

I felt Wally's hands around my waist. That escalated quickly. I Looked at Aqualad. "Someone's concealing a true identity? Isn't that what we are doing right now? Superheroes in circus clothes? Its not like last time because there are more of us!"

"You were not here last time, Rio. I wasn't here, and neither was Wally." Aqualad stopped "Wait, what?"

"I mean, there's more heroes this time than when Robin returned last time." I caught myself, looking at Aqualad's pale eyes. I looked back at Robin, who was snoring away on the floor beside Red Arrow. I breathed out, leaning forwards, away from Wally. "So... patrol in five?"

I had quickly changed into my Arrowbat costume, and was now standing in the rear of our train car. Kaldur and Wally were nervously looking at me as I pulled up my wrist-computer.

"Where'd you get that?" Kaldur peered at me through the screen.

"It's mine, Robin has his, and so does Batgirl." I typed in a few basic codes, pulling up the name files of everyone on the train. One quickly flicked by the screen, so I pressed shift to bring it back down. "That's unusual."

"Unusual?" Wally leaned over, reading my screen. "Who's that?"

"Someone who's not in this circus." I pressed the picture, a man wearing all green, but no name file appeared. I tried to hack the list code, but was immediately blocked. "Whoever made this entry is a better hacker than both Robin and I."

"How could anyone be a better hacker than you?" Wally watched as I minimized the screen.

"Well, I do know what car he's in. Anyone wanna pay him a lil' visit?" I smirked, looking at Kaldur.

He looked to Wally. "I'm not sure if we should sneak around like this without Robin." he looked back to me, but by the time he did, I was running down the car.

"Well, Kaldur, better catch up with her. She might pull a 'Robin' if we don't!" Wally ran after me, catching up quickly. Kaldur caught on, and was running behind Wally and I. "You're not pulling any 'Robins' while I'm around."

"I figured." I opened the door to the next train car.

* * *

**Mini-cliff-hanger! Yes, I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday, then we'll be back to regular updates. ****_Robyn _****on Saturdays, ****_Robyn of Gamma_**** on Mondays. If I don't make an update, I'm either without internet connection or I have a huge case of writers block (which hasn't happened yet!) **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED (****_and patiently waited)_****, virtual cupcakes to all! ~RicePoison**


	19. Discovery

I moved quickly to the back of the train, Wally and Kaldur behind me. A light shone from under the door of the caboose, to which I gave a nod in Kaldur's direction to break it down. Wally was the first to run inside, but quickly ran back to Kaldur and I.

"There's nothing in there but a computer and a beat-up robot." Wally looked at me. "I'd say that somehow, Ivo got on the train."

"Aw, so sweet that you could compare my work to his." A feminine voice hissed behind us. A man in green, oh why couldn't I notice it earlier, the bearded lady from the sideshow! "Funny, that you Arrowbats know about him."

"I... I don't have any _non-offensive_ comments to say back right now." Wally whispered to me.

WHAM. Robin (Babs) appeared in his uniform, knocking the bearded lady to the ground. "Funny, that coming from just a sideshow."

"Oh, Boy Wonder, why the heck are you here?" Her smirk faded when she started to quickly look back and forth between Robin and I. "Wait, you're related?"

SLAM. I hit her into the floor. "Hate to brag, but YES."

Kaldur ran a charge through her, causing the bearded lady to black out. Wally and I stepped around her and into the caboose, looking at various types of collected technologies. On the far wall was a pictorial list of all the villains we had faced. I paused, seeing Vio-later and ReWire posted up, a red X crossing them out on the list.

"Weird, it's like a mobile attack command center." Wally looked around before walking back out of the caboose, pulling my hand to get me to follow. I stopped, pulling back, and started to hack the computer. "Dude! What're you doing?"

"Putting this computer in an endless start-up loop." I finished, then dragging Miss Beardo into the caboose. I pulled Wally out with me, and jammed the door, before jumping across the gap between cars and back to Kaldur and Robin.

"Okay, now we know who has been sending those other villains to attack us." Wally looked at me. "The question is why."

"There seems no sense of reason, for we did not harm the bearded lady before today." Kaldur looked at me.

"All those villains though, their devices also traced to a new-technologic source. Futuristic technology. They were from the future." Robin put his hands on his hips. Really Babs? Seriously? Look more masculine, geez!

I blinked. "That's why Miss Beardo did not appear on past circus databases, but the file was so heavily encrypted with future techcodes, it was rendered unreadable by my computer!"

"Well, here's a question, why does someone from the future want to hurt us? And what does that have to do with Hawk Town?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." I moved back towards our cabin. "But I think we should just sleep now. Maybe the answers will come to us in the morning." I stopped, Zatanna was standing in the hallway, looking directly at Robin.

"Hey Zee. Guess you can't sleep either, right?" Robin smiled, just as Kaldur rounded the corner and entered the Arrowbat cabin, closing the door.. "Zatanna, are you alright?"

Zee quietly walked up to Robin, tilting his chin back to reveal the glamour charm that Zatara had made for me previously. She rubbed it with her fingers, before flashing a scowl to me. "This charm, belongs to Rionna. That's what the magical signature reads."

"Zee, wait! I can explain!" I quickly shut my mouth as she tore the charm off of Robin's Arrowbat uniform, causing Robin to instantly change into Barbara.

She pushed the charm into my hand. "Explain this for me. Where is the _real Robin_?" I stuttered, man she was vicious when she was interrogating people. I gulped, watching her poke my forehead. "Laever eht terces ytitnedi fo Nibor!"

"Richard 'Rionna' Grayson." I quickly spat out. I couldn't control it, as her spell had made me spill. I blinked and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Even Zatara knows that." Wally narrowed his eyes at Zatanna "You're staring at Robin right now."

Zatanna swiped the charm away from me, re-pinning it on Bab's Arrowbat uniform. I watched my male-self shift out of Bab's features. "Why?"

"Better secret identity." I looked at her, answering her question. "Male hero, female secret identity."

Zatanna bit her lip, then looked at me. "I confess, I had a crush on Robin... but now..." She trailed off.

"Sisters?" I held out my hand, smiling apologetically.

She looked at me in surprise, then grabbing my hand tightly. "I'd like that. Sisters." A grin appeared on her face, just as she hugged me. "Thank you, for being truthful."

"Well, I kinda had to, you cast a spell on me."

"Actually, I didn't." Zatanna smirked. "Before I came out to talk to you, I cast a spell on my magic ability to cease effects of spells for ten minutes. That was all you."

After a period of silence from Robin, Wally and I, I laughed "You're a worse troll than me!" I followed the others back into the cabin.

"At least you were being chalant." Zee smirked, closing the door once we were all in.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, now Zatanna knows, that leaves Conner and Kaldur still in the dark. Sorry about the late update, I had a tad bit of writers block (yes, RP had writers block, ohmygosh). R&R please! The big 20 comes next!**


	20. Unplanned

"You two look adorable this morning."

I pried open my eyes. Somehow during the night, Wally had twisted and he was on top of me, and currently still asleep. I blinked, he looked peaceful. I glared over at Artemis, who was trying to hold in laughter. "I can't move. M'gann, a little help?"

M'gann moved over to me, lifting Wally up with her powers so I could scramble out. She placed him back on the bench, still asleep surprisingly. "How'd you sleep, Rionna?"

"Pretty good actually." I suddenly felt a headache, but it quickly went away. {_Why did you put up a link?_}

{_Girls-only link_} M'gann's eyes smiled. {_I'll broaden the broadcast for the show tonight._}

{_If it's a girls-only link, does that mean that-_}

{_Ri, calm it, I'm here_} Robin (Babs) nodded. {_Just the __real__ boys can't hear you._}

{_And we know that Robin is just Batgirl in Glamou_r.} Zatanna shot in, smiling again.

{_Now that sounds funny._} Artemis quipped.

"Rio?" I heard Wally coming to. he pulled himself up, looking at the bench. "Rio?!"

{_Funny he remembers you were under him_.} Artemis cocked her head to the side. {Maybe he did it on purpose?}

{_To keep track of you maybe_.} Babs joked.

{_Well, he does like Rio, a lot_.} M'gann replied to that {_He's being protective, I guess._}

{_Um, I'm still here you know_.} I shot a look to M'gann.

{_I know_.} M'gann smirked {_Don't you like him though?_}

{_Um_...}

{_You haven't told him you like him, yet_?} Babs looked back at me.

{_No I haven't. He told me though, doesn't that count?_}

"Rio, oh that scared me. I just woke up and you weren't there and... it sorta worried me." Wally looked at me, grabbing onto my hand.

Roy glanced at me. "Rionna, the Arrowbats should get ready to meet with Zane soon."

Wally suddenly pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the bench. "Well, you heard Red Arrow, we should get ready." He let go of my hand and pulled his backpack out from under the bench. He pulled on the Arrowbat vest first, then pasting the mask to his face. "What're you waiting for?"

{_Um, I'm waiting for the boys to get out so they don't question why the heck Robin is wearing a __bra_.} Babs answered the question among us girls.

"Boys, out. We need to change." Artemis glared at Wally, Roy, Kaldur and Conner.

"What about Robin?" Conner looked at Babs.

"I'm just gonna sit here and randomly program stuff." Babs pulled up the wrist-computer, staring intently through the screen. {_And change because I was __too stupid__ to take this bra off earlier_!}

"Alright, we'll be outside if you need us." Kaldur led the boys out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

Babs took off her sweater, undoing the bra on her male-glamoured chest. "I can't believe I forgot about it yesterday."

I pulled my Arrowbat costume from my bag, slipping it on. "I thought it would be uncomfortable." I helped Babs attach the voice-changer to the inner lining of her costume.

"I'm used to it." Babs nodded, zipping up her costume the rest of the way. "So, um, when are you going to tell Wally you like him, O-rio?"

I coughed, glaring at her. "_Babs_!"

"Yeah, Ri. When are you going to tell him?" M'gann grabbed my shoulder as I pasted the red domino mask to my face, looking at her.

"Oh, I got an idea last night!" Zatanna smiled, looking at Babs. "Robin, kindly get out please."

"Okay." Babs turned around pasting her own mask to her face and exiting through the door. {_Why am I out?_}

{_No ponytails for you. I'm not sure how the glamour charm would react to one of my spells._} Zatanna smiled at the rest of us. "Ponytails."

"Short hair." I pointed at my head.

"Gnol riah rof Annoir!" She waved her hands over my head, then cast another spell. "Sliatynop rof su!"

I felt a rush of coolness at my neck as her magic lengthened my hair and twisted it into a ponytail. A red ribbon popped from the band. I watched Zee, purple ribbon; M'gann, blue ribbon; and for Artemis, a green ribbon. I pushed the hair over my shoulder. "Wow Zee, nice spell!"

"Complete with fluffy victorian-style ribbons. _Stay classy_, girls." Artemis sighed. "We should meet the others, before they wonder where we have gone."

{_Agreed, and until before the show, I'll keep the link between just us girls_.} M'gann nodded.

{_Help_.} Babs panicked slightly on the link {_Aqualad is asking me questions that I don't know the answers to. Are you done?!_}

{_Coming right now, Babs._} I slid open the door, walking right into Wally, who promptly hugged me. {_Babs, help_.}

"Rio! I missed you! You look adorable!" He let go of me, putting his hand through my ponytail and smiling "Long hair, looks nice on you."

"Thank you." I blushed slightly, turning away from him and towards Kaldur. "So, Amos, what's the plan?"

* * *

The circus' next stop was Paris, and we were allowed to wander around if we liked. I watched as other member of the circus unloaded the train, the other members of my team helping.

"Hey, April." Zane popped out of the train behind me, carrying a box of something or other. There were wires popping out the top, so probably something electronic. "Glad to see you're better."

"Thanks Zane." I smiled, tip-toeing to see what was in the box.

Zane placed it on the ground, taking out some wires and a few birdarangs. "Had them modified, pink smoke and they light up."

"Um, why...?"

"If we get attacked during the show, no one blows their cover!" Zane smirked again. "I bought arrows for August and Ace as well."

"Wow, you're prepared." I smiled again

Zane put everything back in the box. "Do you know where Amos went? I need to talk to him, and the rest of your troupe about the plans for tonight's show."

"I think he was talking with Alpha last time I saw him." I moved my head to the side. "Or maybe it was Annataz, I'm not really sure... It was about an hour ago."

{_So, is the rich kid going to take us out for French Food_?} I heard Artemis sneer.

{_Je peux vous entendre, vous savez..._} I narrowed my eyes, picking up a carton of stuff, moving towards Roy (Ace) and Wally (Axel). I turned quickly, hearing something other than moving boxes. Ticking, like a... {_Get everyone out of the way!} _I grabbed Zane and Jack as they walked by. "AXEL, ACE! GET PEOPLE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Wally nodded, collecting a few stray performers, risking the secret-identity with how fast he was going. Roy pulled a younger performer from one of the cars "Is that everyone?!"

"My family!" The boy Roy had pulled from the car screeched. "They're in the tent!"

"Teg taht ylimaf tuo fo ereht!" Zatanna ran out of the caboose, carrying the bearded lady, who was still out cold from last night.

"Mom!" The boy tried prying free of Roy. "F*** you, let go of me!" He kicked off Roy, flipping in the air and landing flawlessly.

"Jason, watch your mouth." A man ran up, presumably his father.

"ACE!" I yelled at Roy.

"Got it. EVERYONE TO THE SIDE!" Roy pulled the family of performers towards us, just as the first explosion went off. The caboose of the train entirely wrecked. Well, there goes any evidence the bearded lady had in her mobile-attack-centre.

I looked around. "Where's Alpha?" Silence from everyone. {_Robin? Babs?_}

{_Babs_?} M'gann echoed on the psychic link.

"Joker." I heard someone speak, suddenly a birdarang hit the ground in front of me. I jumped back, twisting around, then smiling. Robin, in uniform, smirking back at me.

Robin jumped in front of me. {_Ready to rock_?}

{_And Roll. Let's go!_} I flipped over her so we were back to back, suddenly seeing Joker henchmen appear on top of the train. I put my hand on her belt. {_Eskrima sticks, left holster._}

She passed me the sticks, unfolding my bo-staff.

{_Widening psychic link_.} M'gann ran quickly beside us.

{_Only attack alongside if you're not risking your Secret Identity_.} I held the eskrima sticks at my sides. {_Wally, slow down. Conner, take some hits. M'gann..._?}

{_Take psychic control without visibly displaying mind-control battles, got it_.}

{_Stay whelmed_.} I thought, using my male voice in my head. {_AND GO_!}

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter 20! Man that was long... I did have time to fit a few references in, if you can spot them! So, this is not the end! ****_Just a really badly placed cliff-hanger, right?_**** This would be the middle! Or maybe before the middle! I don't know! R&R Please :) )**


	21. Cracked

I kickflipped over a few goons, knocking three to the ground at once, hitting off a few more with my eskrima sticks. I twisted around quickly, seeling Jack and Zane surrounded by goons. {_Guys_!}

{_Getting it_!} Wally knocked over four goons, taking a u-turn to hit some out of the way of Jack and Zane. Robin flipped back, over the bo-staff, swinging around it to perform a mid-air roundhouse kick, knocking over a few more.

I vaulted off the top of a box, landing in front of Jack and Zane. "We need to get you out of here."

"April! Look out!" Zane pulled me down, an arrow narrowly missing my head. "August! What are you thinking?!"

Artemis shrugged. "Well, that guy I was aiming at moved."

"Tsalb yawa snoog!" Zatanna hopped in front of me, a blast of magic blowing away every goon in sight. Two people were left standing, Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Well, you're smarter than you look." Joker cackled. "But this time, Zane is mine."

I heard a low growl emit from Wally, his eyes narrowing slowly. I backed up, Robin meeting my side. I grabbed Wally's hand and Robin's blocking in front of Zane and Jack. "You'll have to go through us."

"And us." Kaldur, Roy and Artemis formed another line in front of us. I watched as Zatanna, Conner and Megan made another line in front of that. I smirked as Kaldur spoke again "You have no place here, so I suggest you leave now."

I watched nervously, seeing Carlos swing a barrel, hitting Harley out of the way. "And you'll have to deal with the rest of us if you try anything!"

Megan ran in front of Joker. "There's no wild cards in this deck, get out of here!" He was suddenly blasted backwards, hitting one of the train cars. {_Got him_.}

Wally sped over, tying him up. "That was a little too easy." He turned to Carlos, handing over Joker. "Thanks for your help."

"No problemo." Carlos walked away, soon chaining Joker to one of the light posts by where the tent was. "I'll stay here, make sure he doesn't escape."

"Eit Yelrah Nniuq ot eht tsop sa llew." Zatanna cast another spell, the ropes that hoisted the tent up snaked until they tied Harley Quinn to the Joker's post as well. She smirked slightly returning to us. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Jack moved slowly, surveying the damage. "At least no one was injured from all of that."

Wally breathed out a sigh of relief. {_None of us were discovered either._}

{_Glad for that._} I nodded back, looking back at Jack and Zane. {_I think it's about time we talk to Zane about these attacks._}

{_Do you think he knows about them in detail_?} Robin turned his head. {_Oh wait, why am I asking you? We should ask him_.}

"Alpha... your suit is cut..." Zane had walked between Robin and I. "How did that happen? Your pin also has a knick in it."

"My pin?" Robin asked, until Zane tapped the glamour charm I had affixed to Bab's uniform. "Oh, my pin."

I looked again, closely. One of her eyes was a slightly darker color than the other, and her hair was slightly fluffing out, turning a brown color. {_ZATANNA_!} I grabbed Robin's shoulder, pulling him back to the train cabin.

"What happened?" Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann followed us into the cabin, closing the door behind us.

"The glamour charm cracked. Babs is starting to come through." I unpinned the glamour charm, watching my male appearance quickly change to that of Barbara's. I repinned the charm onto my vest. "I need a spell. Change Bab's hair to black and give her a ponytail. Then change my hair back to short and I'll be Robin for a while."

"I could just make a secondary glamour charm for Barbara." Zatanna looked at me as I fixed my shirt, glancing back. "Got it, whatever works."

I quickly swapped bottoms, skorts to pants, with Babs as Zatanna prepared the charm. I quickly yanked out the red ribbon in my hair, tying it around my waist.

"Why you doing that?" M'gann asked as I shoved my bind-tech on over my head.

"Wally." I pointed at my uniform. "Its organic, could you please combine it with the Arrowbat vest?"

M'gann grabbed my shoulders, I quietly watched as the fabric meshed with my vest, before changing color and vanishing. She nodded letting go. "There."

"Thank you." I pressed the left side of the vest, binding down what the broken glamour charm couldn't hide. I watched as Zee re-glamoured Babs, then turning to me. I smiled. "Short hair."

"Evig Annoir trohs yob riah!" Zee backed up after casting. "Looks pretty good, plus the glamour. I'd think you're Robin."

"It is convincing."

"Thank you." I smiled, then realizing, that was not one of the girls that spoke. I whipped around, seeing the door hanging open, someone standing in the frame.

"I thought you locked the door!" Artemis hissed to M'gann.

"It is convincing, how someone can simply use magic to turn herself into Robin." the someone walked into the room, closing the door behind them. "But where is Robin?"

"Kaldur..." I breathed out, backing up with the rest of the girls. "Kaldur, please listen..."

"Rionna, I will only listen if it pertains to Robin's location. Where is he?" Kaldur came closer, I bit my lip. "Will anyone tell me where Robin is?"

I heard a clunk, Wally and Roy were pulling open the door. I watched M'gann drag Conner away from the door and down the hall.. Wally paused for a minute, looking over the group, locking the door. "What's going on?"

"Wally, Roy, maybe you could help me here." Kaldur pointed and me and Babs. "Out of these two, which one is Robin, and which is Rionna?"

"Robyn." Wally stopped, spelling it out. He looked at Barbara, but pointed to me "R-O-B-Y-N."

Babs gulped, but then stood strong. "Kaldur, Rionna is Robin."

"Then who are you?"

"Batgirl? Barbara?" Babs stood her ground. "Rionna has been training alongside you and the team this whole time, trying to keep her identity secret. What is it to you?!"

"Um, hate to say it Kal, but Robin is right here in front of you." Roy leaned against my shoulder.

"How did you know, but not I?"

"Um, all of us know. Except you and Superboy." Wally came closer, hugging me to his chest. "It was supposed to be just between Robin, Batgirl and I... but then Roy found out, and the whole ruse fell apart. Like it is now."

Kaldur breathed out. "I believe you."

"What? Just like that? You're totally okay with this?" Roy put his hands across his front. "I'm still getting used to it, and you're fine with it right away?"

"I knew something was amiss, as both Rionna and Robin were acting strangely. Seeing Rionna turn into Robin via glamour and costume just confirmed my suspicions. My only question is, how are you to tell Superboy?"

"Still trying to figure that one out, we need a really good explanation to tell him so he gets it the first time." I turned to Zatanna. "Can you repair the crack in my glamour charm?"

"Got it." Zatanna raised her hand over the charm. "Riaper eht kcarc ni s'Nibor ruomalg mrahc!"

"Well, that fixed that, you look like a boy now." Wally leaned on my side, a grin creeping up his face. "I still know who you are though." He turned to Kaldur. "We need to keep Supey in the dark a little longer."

"Understood, but not for too long." Kaldur sighed.

"I'd just like to mess with him a bit first, that's all." Wally flashed a toothy smile. "Not enough that he might put me through a wall, but just enough." I knew that look, it was slightly evil, he was up to something.

And I didn't care what.

* * *

**(A/N: Kaldur's on the Robin Boat! Haha, I've always wanted to say that. Sorry for the absence of updates, there's no internet at camp, so I've been working on ****_Robyn _****and ****_Robyn of Gamma_**** and a few drabblefics when I'm out there. Anyhow, how did you like this update? R&R please!) **


	22. Acrobat

"Alpha! Hey! You sorta disappeared after that attack. is everything alright?" Someone grabbed my shoulder, I whipped around to see Zane smiling at me.

"Everything is fine... I just have some... questions to ask you."

"Ask away!" Zane smiled, picking up a box of props for the show tonight. I stared slightly at his muscles. Not even Wally could lift that box, it was heavier than him. "Alph?"

"Oh. Right." I walked alongside him, carrying a smaller box. "I was wondering if you perhaps knew the reason Joker and the other villains are attacking you."

"I'm from the _future_."

"What?!"

"That got your attention." He smiled. "I might be related to him _distantly_..."

"WHAT?!"

"Gotcha!"

"Zane, quit joking around."

"_Oh, oh oh, it's magic. You know-oh-oh. Never believe it's not so~_."

"ZANE!" I snapped slightly, he looked at me surprisedly. "Just... answer my question, alright?"

"Sorry Robin." he looked at the ground. "He's looking to use my voice in a manner to hypnotize teen girls into forming an army to capture and when he captures me, he'll probably use my intense programming skills to build him an army of robots with my voice."

"Why?"

"Because the Joker is probably a psychopath who uses grandiose thoughts to trick himself into thinking that he can do anything he pleases." Zane looked at the ground. "That and it'll actually work too."

"Okay, that covers Joker, but the others?"

"Vio-Later and ReWire?" Zane looked at the ground. "They're my cousins but from the future. Vivaldi Orlator and Rhea Wyre. Rhea invented Vivaldi's time traveling viola, and they left the night I had my first big concert."

"The night of?"

"They never wanted to see me become famous, so they keep coming back with more future tech, trying to destroy me." Zane put his box down. "At every concert. Putting fans in danger. That's why... I got a mentor."

"Mentor?"

"I'm one of you now."

"What?"

"Hawk Town... is the Hawkkid." Zane pulled a pair of strap-on wings from the box, buckling them to his person. He looked at me "Hawkman agreed to train me. The wings are made from a material that reacts to my thoughts, entirely new. Neurofabric, covering a pliable hollow material that mimics a bird's bones." He continued. "I designed it. Training shouldn't be hard either, I was once a circus kid too."

"Too?!"

"At Kathlyn Sister Circus Company in the states. I was an acrobat... and that''s exactly what I plan to return to tonight." Zane waved at me before I watched the wings assist him into the skies, to the other siide of the train. There was something odd about him... I just couldn't place what.

* * *

Roy and Conner exchanged glances as I entered the cabin again. Everyone else was getting ready for the show tonight, I was still trying to figure out why there was something off with Zane. Maybe I'd call Hawkman to verify the information I got out of Zane... or Batman. I was quite sure that Cicipedia did not say that Zane was ever in Kathlyn Sister Circus Co., and I was certain he wasn't a circus kid like me.

"Rob, are you alright?" Wally was pulling on his Arrowbat vest. "You seem dazed."

I tapped into my phone, looking for 'Kathlyn Sisters', eves widening when I didn't find anything. "He _lied_..." But Zane doesn't lie, meaning that isn't Zane at all. I tucked my phone into my utility belt.

"Rob?"

Zane must've been kidnapped and replaced when the Joker attacked. Which must mean, if I am correct... "_He's a clone_."

Roy and Conner looked at me. "Who?"

"Get your uniforms on." I looked across my Team. "We're going to find the Joker."

* * *

**(A/N: We're back! Once again, travelling makes for delays in updates, and there's absolutely no wifi at my camp. ****_Poor 3G reception at camp does not make for quick updates_****. So, what do you think of the latest chapter? Read & Review please. Even if you don't have an account, leave a review if you'd like.)**


End file.
